AAML Addie style!
by kster
Summary: Addie Waterflower is a new trainer and when Misty her sister is kidnapped things get tricky. Ash joins the group, while May and Misty compete for his affections. The world is in danger by Team Rocket and can Darkrai and Areceus be stopped? The fight is on
1. A brand new adventure!

**Hey there! This is my first story on here and it doesn't have chapters because I don't know how to use them yet! I've always wanted to be a writer ever since I was little and I'm a Pokeshipper so go figure! Please review and tell me what you think! This is my first AAML and the second part is coming up!**

She turned around and span on the spot, then quickly undid the pokeball around her neck and kissed it for good luck, then she said "Come on out-" and with an extra twirl, "Cyndaquil!" and from out of the pokeball was released a small, tired, cute or rather timid Pokemon who yawned loudly.

The other trainer stifled a laugh.

He tried to hold it in then couldn't anymore and a humongous gargle of laughter erupted from the other trainer's mouth.

The girl looked on in utter confusion, not knowing what the boy trainer was laughing about. After a few seconds the boy slowed down and simply and mockingly said, "You haven't evolved it?" the girl suddenly realised what this was about.

"So what if I haven't?"

"So you want your Cyndaquil to never grow up, to be cute forever?"

The girl chose her words carefully because half of what the boy was saying was well true except about the growing up part.

"I love my Cyndaquil and I want to raise it to a higher level before evolving it for your information." she replied with a pinch of satisfaction in her voice. The boy smirked.

"Good comeback, but isn't your Cyndaquil a level eighteen? It should have evolved anyway don't you think?"

The girl was getting angry now and didn't need this boy to tell her how to raise her Pokemon.

"Let's battle!" she cried and she looked dead serious, the boy gave another smirk and said with such a pleasure in his voice you would want to punch him straight in the face, "I'll use Mudkip!" and out of the pokeball came a bright, small, blue Pokemon with a little fin on its dainty head.

"And you said that I wanted to keep my Pokemon cute? You liar!"

"I just got my Mudkip a week go so I haven't had much chance to level it up."

The girl was really blushing now.

"Cyndaquil, use TACKLE!" and the small timid Pokemon alight it's back with flames and slammed into the little blue finned Pokemon who tumbled over and got up.

"Bad move, Mudkip now use WATER GUN!"

Mudkip gave in a deep breath and said "Mud KIP!" and a huge spray of water came bellowing towards Cyndaquil.

The girl was panicking now.

"Um dodge it now Cyndaquil!"

"Cynda!" came the cry of her Cyndaquil as it dodge the water attack.

"Think you're so smart? Use quick attack NOW!" and her Pokemon ran in a zigzag pattern straight towards the Mudkip and hit the water Pokemon so bad that it fainted as soon as the attack hit it.

"We won! WE WON!" and the girl overjoyed with showing the boy what she was made of grabbed her Cyndaquil and held it in the air and danced around with it and hugged it tenderly.

The boy angry at his lost, left before he could even ask for another rematch.

This girl was called Addie, Addie Waterflower.

Yep you guessed it; Addie belonged to Cerulean Gym and was part of the four sensational sisters.

You probably had never heard of Addie and that was because she had usually been stuck doing her sisters management contracts and etc.

She had gone out of the tradition of having all water type Pokemon and had decided to have a fire type instead, she had been traveling with her sister Misty and she had been given an Cyndaquil at the lab in Little Root town not far from here.

She didn't know why she hadn't been given the choice of a Torchic, Treecko or a Mudkip but she had decided not to argue and had happily chosen a Cyndaquil even to her sister's protest. Addie's sister Misty was currently in Cerulean so Addie was traveling through Hoenn alone for a little while but she didn't mind.

As she walked up the lane past route 102 she saw a small town ahead, a town with a Pokemon Gym.

As she rushed into the Gym, she bumped into a fair brown haired girl wearing some sort of green outfit.

Addie mumbled a quick sorry and headed into the main Gym arena to see the leader standing there patiently. She quickly straightened up. Then took a deep breath.

"I'm here to challenge Norman of Petalburg city!"

"I am he!" came the voice from the dark figure of a man.

"How many badges do you have?" Norman asked again in a dark voice.

"Umm," Addie didn't know why badges were important for your first Gym battle but replied, "Not any at the moment, this will be my first battle."

"You must leave!"

"Why?" she didn't know why he was being so rude to her, were all Gym leaders like this? Misty wasn't like this at all.

"Because I am not the first Gym you should challenge."

Addie blushed again. Drats, wrong again.

"You should be challenging Roxanne of Rustboro City, you should head there first, take route 104, you should challenge me soon, after a few Gym battles. Now go, I have some calls to make on my PokeNave."

And she slowly left the Gym and set out on the goal of wining her first Gym battle, but she didn't know what type of Pokemon this Roxanne trainer used, so she would have to wait and see.

"Blaziken use Fire kick!" Came the cry of a girl echoing against the cave.

"BLAZI!" the big long legged Pokemon stood proud for a few moments, then with a huge kick at such speed that you couldn't even see the kick, a log was cut in half with a few flames still burning slightly on it. The girl smiled.

"Great job! Were sure to win this contest!" this girl was May and she was crazy about contests.

May would soon be arriving to Sinnoh to enter a special contest.

She had been feeding her Blaziken loads of Pokeblock's so it would look gorgeous apart from being very strong.

But all May's effort would go all to waste because in Sinnoh the contests were different, a lot different, but she hadn't bothered to learn about the new contest because she thought they were the same.

And she knew also she would be seeing another trainer there that she knew, a certain boy with a Pikachu.

As she practised on route 104, she saw a girl passing through, looking through an odd book with a strange Pokemon in it. As the girl stopped to put her book away, May recognised the girl as the same girl who had bumped into her at her father's Gym.

As Addie walked through the deep luscious woods overgrown with mould and berries, she saw some bug Pokemon and squirmed. Just as her sister Misty, she had inherited the fear of bug Pokemon. As she slowly crept by a Cascoon, she decided to call her sister Misty on her Pokenav. Her sister's must still be in Hoenn for she heard her sister's voice.

"Violet! I told you not to call me right now! I'm going through the Cascade badges I have to order for Cerulean!"

"Umm, Misty?"

She heard a slight muffle of embarrassment on the other side of the PokeNave then Misty replied,

"Oh Addie, its you! Sorry about that! Violet has been hassling me about her model shoots for a week now and she knows I'm in Hoenn with you! In other news, have you made it to the Rustboro Gym yet? I know Ash has beaten her."

Oh no, not again. The Ash Ketchum talk again. How many times did she talk about him? It was already quite clear that she liked him immensely.

"Umm, I haven't exactly made it there yet but I'm getting there, right now I'm on route 104 and it's filled with-" and she took a deep breath, "Bug Pokemon." She knew immediately that on the other line here sister was freaking out because she heard the clatter of a cardboard box and a terrified shriek.

"B, bug Pokemon! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" came Misty's shout and it almost knocked Addie out with such a loud voice. She sighed. She knew that her sister would freak out like that. Addie hated bug Pokemon, but wouldn't exactly flip out like a mental patient at the sight of them.

"I'm getting out of the forest soon, hey look! There's a-" Addie suddenly screamed.

"A BEAUTIFLY!" and she ran off screaming and turned off the PokeNav when she had found safety. So much for not freaking out.

As she headed towards Rustboro City, she thought she saw…………. No that couldn't be, she was all alone. As she was getting near the city, she saw a Pokemon exactly identical to the other boy trainer's Mudkip, and as she looked closer it WAS a Mudkip.

"Time to catch me a Water Pokemon!" she shouted. The Mudkip turned around with a fearful gleam of menace in its eyes and it looked like it was ready to battle.

"CYNDAQUIL, TAKE THE STAGE!" and Addie's Cyndaquil appeared ready to rumble.

"Cyndaquil, use TACKLE!" and as the small fire type Pokemon launched it self at the Mudkip, the Mudkip dodged and tried a water gun. It hit her Cyndaquil hard, doing a lot of damage to the performance of her Pokemon.

"Cyndaquil get up!" she coaxed her Pokemon. She knew it was getting weak but she just had to have a Mudkip.

As her Cyndaquil got up slowly on it's feet, the wild Mudkip started to make another water gun attack.

"Cyndaquil," Addie said to her Pokemon, "When the water gun is about to strike you, I want you to jump up okay?" the Cyndaquil replied with a "Quil." The water gun was coming. Cyndaquil was standing it's ground and waiting, waiting for the command, and then as the water attack was almost near Cyndaquil…………………..

"JUMP NOW!" Addie said. The Cyndaquil gave a leap so high it was unbelievable to think that a Pokemon of that size could jump like that. The Mudkip was astounded.

"Mud?" it said with confusion.

"Cyndaquil use quick attack on Mudkip!" the Fire Pokemon lighting it's back with flames, ran in even faster zigzag lines towards the helpless Mudkip and BAM! The Mudkip was knocked unconscious.

From her waist Addie grabbed a red Pokeball and flung it at the Mudkip, the ball squirmed for a few seconds then went silent.

"I got a Mudkip!" she bellowed loudly and she and her Cyndaquil did a little dance together.

"Hmm, wonder what a Mudkip is?" Her PokeDex suddenly vibrated then it said "Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokemon, to alert it, the fin on its head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to heft boulders."

"Cool, a strong Pokemon, hey what about Cyndaquil?"

The PokeDex replied again, "Cyndaquil, the fire mouse Pokemon, it has a timid nature. If it is startled, the flames on it's back burn more vigorously."

Addie started to look through her PokeDex, it had many cool functions, like you could look up Pokemon by type, name, or colour, or even image.

As she flicked through the functions, she suddenly remembered that she was near Rustboro and as she walked into the entrance of the town she looked around her.

It was a small, quaint city, if you could it small. It was pretty loud and there were buildings everywhere, as she looked around she saw a Pokemart and decided to drop in and buy herself and her Pokemon some supplies.

Inside the Pokemart, she could hear someone having an argument with the assistant there and decided to investigate.

The person having an argument was a boy.

He had deep tanned olive skin of some sort, brown chestnut eyes with a glint of determination reflected in them, he was wearing a hat with half a Pokeball on it and some jeans and shirt with an vest. As Addie walked up to the counter, she took no notice of the boy and bought herself some supplies.

After buying the necessary supplies, she bought herself some Mail so she could write her sisters a letter. But before leaving, she asked the clerk at the counter a question.

"Do you know where to get a Pokeblock case? I was thinking after some Gym battles to enter a contest and I thought you might sell them?"

"I wish I could say we did but unfortunately we don't, you should be able to find one at the contest hall in Slateport City but you'll have to wait until then."

Addie gave a small smile and walked out of the shop carrying her groceries in her hands.

After she had put her supplies away in her bag, she decided to look up the Rustboro Gym leader's name in her PokeNav.

She typed away at the buttons until she heard a voice say "Rustboro City, Gym, Leader of Gym: Roxanne, User of Rock type Pokemon, Pokemon effective against Rock types are: Water and Grass, Least effective Types are: Fire and Normal."

Addie had been hoping that her fire type would be effective but from the PokeNav's point of view, apparently not.

As she saw the Gym ahead, it loomed in front of her like a big obstacle waiting to be cleared.

She could do it, all she had to do was use Mudkip, but she felt sad not to use her first Pokemon in her first Gym battle.

"Oh well. I might as well break the news to Cyndaquil." and she released her two Pokemon out.

She looked at her Cyndaquil happily playing with Mudkip and smiled, there would always be more Gym battle's to come, more and more.

"Cyndaquil come here-" she said lightly, Cyndaquil turned around with such affection for it's trainer, "Umm, for our first Gym battle you-" another deep breath issued out of her mouth, "You won't be participating in the Gym battle." As soon as she said this Cyndaquil looked upset.

"It's not like I don't want to use you but this Gym is a Rock type Gym and your weak to rock type Pokemon and all your other normal moves won't be affective, so I'll be using Mudkip for this battle okay?"

Cyndaquil gave another sad look and turned away. Addie put Cyndaquil back in its Pokeball not wanting to see that sad face again.

"Alright Mudkip let's start training!"

"Mudkip kip!" it replied in a joyous voice.

Addie made Mudkip practise it's water gun on some tree's blowing a few down with the force of the water, she also made her Mudkip practise it's defence by gently throwing sticks near it so it could dodge them.

In the end Addie thought they were ready. Ready to make a big SPLASH, but little did she know that she was being watched, watched by a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

Mean while in Lilycove…………………………….


	2. The Misty Mystery

**Chapter two is finally up!! Took me ages to figure out the chapter thing but I got it!! And this time I'm going to do a disclaimer!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon and sadly never will. Satoshi Tajiri and Pokemon inc own Pokemon, but i own this story so don't go claiming it's yours when it's not. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm happy to hear you comments on it!! :D!**

"Yes I got the order Daisy, I'm just shipping them off now, WHAT? Don't you dare put me on hold!"

Came the voice of Misty Waterflower as she busily put the phone down and pushed a bunch of cardboard boxes into a delivery shoot. Her Phone rang again, this time it was Lilly's agent.

"No I haven't seen Lilly, try the Gym, no I'm not going to go and look for her YOU can go and do that I have to organise the Cascade badges designs and-" but the agent had hung up on Misty and she didn't like it.

Misty had thought life at the Gym would be peaceful but it was practically frantic now. Rush, rush, rush was all she did. She longed to travel around in the fresh air again and feel the breeze on her cheeks and feel the excitement of the outdoors, travel through different regions and, and see him again and to tell him-

"RING! RING!" came her phone again.

Misty had the urge to throw her phone down the toilet and flush it to infinity.

"Hello? Oh it's you Brock? I haven't spoken to you for a while now, what? You're in Sinnoh? Great! How's Ash? HOW COULD YOU LET HIM OUT OF YOUR SIGHT! TOU KNOW WHAT HE'S LIKE!"

She shouted through the phone and you could hear Brock shivering and trying to calm Misty down over the phone.

"You know he's in HUH? Here! Hoenn! I thought you were responsible! I hope you haven't been causing any girl trouble or I might have to come over there and beat a little bit of sense into you." She threatened and Brock whimpered a little bit on the other line.

"You'd BETTER find him okay? I already have enough on my hands with Cerulean and everything. How's Dawn? She's entering a contest? Hope she wins! I must go now, I have another call bye!" and she clicked the hang up button and flopped onto her hotel bedroom.

So much for a little relaxation.

She decided to head down and take a little walk, but as usual the Lilycove fan club wouldn't let her out of their sight.

"Misty can I have an autograph?"

"What about a picture?"

"Can you sign my chest?"

"What about a battle, then if I win a date?" came the voices of the over active fans as they gathered around her, Misty smiled and said "Umm, I'm going for a walk, so maybe next time." and she waved and managed to push herself out of the huddle of fans.

As she walked around the city she never knew the Hoenn region could be this beautiful and with so many Pokemon unknown to her she felt as if she was ten again.

As she passed a Poochyena she thought she saw something in the sky coming towards her, then everything went pitch black………………………….

**Back in Rustboro…………………………………**

"Relax, just relax. Breathe in and out, in and out." Addie Waterflower said as she approached the dark, stone grey building ahead known as the Pokemon Gym. She was certain that she would be able to claw herself a victory. She had been training with Mudkip for a while and was sure they both had the guts to go for it hard.

**An abuduction!! (Plays scary music!) Will Misty survive? And who is the mysterious Pokemon? And will Brock ever get a girlfriend? Find out in the next chapter!! Please review!**


	3. The fire god unlocked!

**I love writing about Legendary Pokemon! You can make them sound so difficult but interesting at the same time! So enjoy and review! And the book mentioned in this part is the book from the third movie if you don't recognize it! **

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon that belongs to the TM and Satoshi tajiri! **

But before her battle, she took out a book. It was rather old and tattered and as she opened it she felt safe, happy. It had a picture of a girl riding on some sort of Pokemon. A lion type Pokemon. A Pokemon named Entei.

She looked at the picture for a while then started to the Gym but just before she entered the Gym, a peculiar man stopped her.

He had stone grey hair, just like the front of the Gym, he was wearing a black suit and his hair was combed up in a fancy style. The man looked at her then to the book she was holding and gave a sudden gasp.

"Where did you get that Miss?" the stranger asked abruptly. Addie looked confused. Miss? Couldn't he just ask for her name?

"Umm, my sister gained it after some strange circumstances." she replied.

"May I exam it?" the stranger asked again.

Addie passed the book to the man and watched as he examined it, putting his fingers over the pages, looking at the pictures with such detail and curiosity that it seemed as if he was trying to unravel something.

He finally stopped on the page with the drawing of a girl on a back of some sort of Pokemon with a mane; he looked up at Addie and said, "Do you know what this Pokemon is?"

She shook her head in reply.

"This is a legendary Pokemon, a fire God as they refer to him in the ancient text, he is more commonly known as Entei the Pokemon of fire. It is said when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe. I have been doing immerse research on this Pokemon and this book is the key to all my research, may I borrow it?"

Addie had been put on the spot, usually if she had been asked this, she would have replied with an "Yes." but she didn't even know this person, nothing about him, not even his name, how could she trust him with her prized possession?

"No." she replied back coldly, sparks in her eyes.

"Why? Must I use force?"

Addie shot back, "You wouldn't dare."

"You don't know what I'm capable of little girl. I NEED that book and you'd better hand it over or else!"

"I won't! I don't even know you! I don't even know your name? You could be some mental patient escaping from prison or something! I'm NOT letting you have my book!"

The stranger smiled again.

"My name is Steven and I work for L-P-R-U and now I really need THAT BOOK!" and Steven started to pull on the ancient book while Addie pulled back, trying to put all her strength into the pulling.

The book was breaking apart at any moment; she had to do something or-

"GO CRADILY!" and Steven released a weird, flower type Pokemon.

"Cradily use WATER GUN!" a shot of water was shooting towards Addie and soon the book would be Steven's.

Then suddenly a voice shouted "PIKACHU USE VOLT TACKLE!" a blur of yellow then the stranger's Pokemon knocked out the Cradily with one blow and the huge flower Pokemon fainted without a second glance.

The boy she had seen in the Pokemart shouted "GET INSIDE THE GYM, NOW!" and he pushed her through the doors.

She heard some other noises from outside, and then heard some footsteps running away and she had guessed the boy had beaten that weird Steven guy.

The boy rushed inside, panting next to her.

She turned around next to him and smiled warmly "Thanks, you really saved me back there."

The boy panting deeply issued a deep grunt which in English meant "No problem," and he turned around to lean against the wall. It had been obvious he had been running and needed to rest.

As she made her way to the Gym arena, Addie was getting seriously nervous and her legs started to shake like jelly and she started to feel hot and sweaty, her brown hair sticking to her face but she moved it behind her ear and walked up to the girl standing on the other side of the Gym arena.

"I am Addie from Cerulean city, Kanto region, I demand a match against the leader of this gym." The girl she was speaking to was quite pretty with bright pink ribbons placed at the end of her dark black braids, she turned to Addie and said "You speak big, but can you perform to what you say?"

Damm again, why do I always have to show off? Thought Addie, well she might as well crank it up to the next level.

"I come from a water family in Cerulean, I'm sure you must have heard of them. They are known as the four sensational sisters, and my sister Misty Waterflower is the leader of the Gym there, water Pokemon we love but we love battles even more. I'm a beginner Pokemon trainer and I'm not afraid to take on some weak rock type Gym leader who only has time to fix up her hair."

Roxanne smiled at this then calmly said with a slight smile on her face "Let me rock you with my awesome power!" so much for a good comeback.

"Cerulean City huh? I knew Misty Waterflower and she never told me she had four sisters."

"Daisy told me Misty was travelling with some kid-"

"SOME KID? I'm not some kid! I'm Ash Ketchum from-"

"Pallet town, I know, I know. Misty yaks and yaks about you non-stop and why did you say knew? She was one of your best-"

"You still haven't answered my question of why-"

"I was at Pokemon Trainer's school in Cerulean, just ask Lilly, Violet, Daisy or even Misty if you want answers and I thought that you were one of Misty's best friends!" Addie gave such a glare that Ash was immediately reminded of a miniature Misty in the making.

"Umm, what I meant was since Misty left I've kinda well, I guess you could say we've grown apart and I-"

"So you go and leave my sister for some dumb, brunette!" Addie screamed.

Roxanne pulled the two trainers' apart with Addie locking Ash's head in her arms while Ash was trying to kick her in her crotch.

**Ash and Addie trying to hurt each other! LOL! I just had to put in that line where ash says "There's copyright to that phrase!" I make lame jokes, I know! So tell me what you think!**


	4. To rock or not to rock?

**4th installment! Now the plot is really starting to heat up! May is coming up and she's here to claim Ash! But I'm a loyal Pokeshipper and a May hater so you can guess... but a true writer never gives away her secrets! So i'll zip my mouth up for now and let you decide! Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Pokemon is all rights of Nintendo and the only thing i own is my life and that's my property, so don't sue me!**

"Didn't you have the matter of battling me?" Roxanne panted.

"Oh yeah right,"

"Will a two on two battle be alright?"

"Great! Bring it on!" And Addie gave Ash a stare then grabbed her Pokeball and span on the spot then said, "Take the stage MUDKIP!"

"You know there's copy right to that phrase," Ash muttered.

"I didn't steal it. I just like watching "Pokemon Contest Today" that's all!"

"HEY!" Roxanne shouted, "Battle going on! GO ONIX!"

"Onix? MUDKIP USE WATER GUN!"

Mudkip readied it self then..

"MUD!" and a humongous blast of water hit the Onix hard in the middle of its so called "Stomach," the Onix began to topple over, rocks and all then BAM! It crashed and fainted as quickly as the battle had begun.

Addie smiled.

"One down, one to go!"

Roxanne smiled.

"I don't think so! GO GEODUDE! Show her what you're made of! Geodude use strength!"

"GEO!" Geodude started to push against Mudkip; pushing Mudkip into the ground with such force Mudkip was in pain.

"Umm, Mudkip jump!"

Mudkip jumped just as the Geodude was about to push it against the wall.

"Mudkip spin around and point upwards and use water gun all over the field!" Mudkip looked up then opened its mouth and forced a huge Pulse of water shooting out of it. It tried to lift it up into the air but it was too hard for little Mudkip, and in the end it pointed it straight at Geodude, and it fainted as Onix had.

"The Winner is Addie Waterflower from Cerulean City, Kanto!"

Roxanne smiled.

"Good job, you need to work on rasing your Pokemon but apart from that I award you this Gym badge!" Roxanne held out a small badge and Addie took it and happily put it in her Badge case.

"Badge number 1!!!" Addie said happily.

As she walked out of the Gym, Ash followed her not wanting to be left behind.

"Why are you following me? Misty told me you were in Sinnoh?" she asked Ash.

"I needed to get away from Sinnoh for awhile, to think, and I'm not following you. I've been through Hoenn before with May, Max and Brock before and I just wanted to escape." Ash finished looking at Pikachu.

"Why not Kanto? Isn't you mum there?"

"I didn't want see M-"

"Misty." Addie finished for him.

"No it's not that its-"

"It's what then? I have heard so much about you the almighty Ash Ketchum and now I have only known you for five minutes and you're an complete wuss!" she turned her back on him and started to flip through her PokeNav until she found Cerulean City and she rang home, as the PokeNav was ringing Cerulean Ash coldly asked, "How can you ring Cerulean? It's not in the Hoenn region?"

Addie smiled.

"Well duh? I already know that? I have a national PokeNav. I can ring anyone I know on this little jewel. Daisy gave it to me after her last model shoot. Ah here we go."

And the voice of Daisy Waterflower was heard through the speakers.

"Like hello? Who is this? I have a movie shoot in like 10 minutes and I cannot be late or the director will get angry. No he won't, he like totally loves me!" she babbled on.

"Umm, Daze it's me Addie. I came to call to see-"

"Oh Addie, hi! Did you call Misty? I really need those Cascade badges today! I like can't pick them up because my manicurist said I can't pick up heavy things today so I'm like totally stuck here."

" I haven't called her yet. I'm here with the boy with the Pikachu. And did you call Gary? Daisy HELLO?"

The line went silent for a few minutes then Daisy's voice came back.

"Sorry, my shoot is here, gotta go!" and the line went dead and Addie put the PokeNav away and walked on and then**………………………**

"Ash! Wait up for me!" Ash turned around and smiled. She stood leaning against a tree. "Wait for ME!" May was back. Green and all.

**May is back. I made May's charcater to my liking because i can't stand her but I don't want to offend any may fans! Please review because I'd love to here you comments and improve the story!**


	5. Tortured away!

**We get to see more of Stevens evil side and what Pokemon stole Misty! **

**DICLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon at all! But I do own the rights to this story!**

**MEANWHILE………………………………..**

"G, I'll get it I promise." Came the voice of Steven as he stood behind a wooden desk, a chair facing the back of him. A voice emitted from the chair,

"You are one of my best agents Stone. I thought you could handle a little girl. So it seems that you're that easy to crack? Maybe I should hire Tracer instead?"

"NO!" came a shout of anger.

Steven hated Tracer with all his heart. That ratbag always better than him but not now; he had got the job of chief executive and he wasn't going to hand it down to a little wannabe. Oh he was harder than that.

"Gio my lord, there was a boy who stopped me. Powerful for such a puny runt. He had a Pikachu with him-"

Giovanni turned around, eyes dawdling with thoughts while he let out a puff of smoke.

"I know that kid. My former team, useless in every sense, tried to capture his Pikachu but as always failed miserably. That wretched child stopped me from gaining even more power; I almost had Mew two, the worlds most powerful and unstoppable Pokemon. But, the child made Mew two see right. Then again when I had Mew two again, he foiled my plans for a second time without a reason. For the love of all Pokemon he said. The Pokemon warrior we call him here."

"Team Rocket, the team I fired contained Jessie, James and Meowth a talking Pokemon. They were after the boy's Pikachu for years but brought shame to Team Rocket and I'm quite happy to be disposed of them. We already have Raikou, you can't let us down Stone, and I will own all the Legendary's in the end. I need that book. Here-"

Giovanni pointed to an object on his desk.

"Take this. It's an LPRU detector and mega spy unit. You'll be able to trace and find that boy and girl with in seconds. It has various gadgets too. Very useful. And a telecommuter, which will contact me in seconds. I want that book and the boy dead."

He looked at Steven again. Steven smiled.

"I brought you a little present, Latias bring her in." A red, bird type Pokemon with a black harness over it, dropped a girl to the floor. She was unconscious.

"Wake up." he kicked her hard in the stomach. The girl stirred a little bit.

"WAKE UP!" he kicked again and she awoke in pain.

Misty looked up. She was in a room with a fireplace near the wall with a shelf of books on her left. She saw a wooden desk and a familiar face looking down at her. She saw an unfamiliar face too. Then she saw…

"Latias! Thank you! Take me with you!" Misty tried to climb onto the legendary Pokemon but it kicked her off with such force that she felt like her spine had been snapped out of her body.

She tried again, but each time the same thing happened. Her back was hurting more than ever, but she was determined to get out of this room.

The two men seemed to enjoy her pain.

They laughed when she was flung back and they laughed even harder when she tried to climb on Latias and talk to it. Finally she was just too tired to continue and flopped onto the floor.

"You have just been the first to witness and funnily experience the power of my legendary Pokemon. You see the Latias I dare say you knew, is gone and has been replaced with a dark, evil, stronger and better Pokemon than before. How many times you beg and talk to it. Nothing will happen. Soon I will have all the legendary Pokemon under my control and I will rule this earth."

"What about the other Pokemon? Want about them?" Misty asked trying not to faint.

Giovanni laughed. It was a mental laugh. It was laughter of absolute insanity.

"Do you honestly think that I would care about the other weak Pokemon? With my legendaries, I can knock out any Pokemon or human in my way. What use would I have for a weak Pokemon?"

"THERE NOT WEAK! Pokemon are as strong as the trainer! Take that back Giovanni! Pokemon are not pets to be controlled! There friends to love and care for. Don't you feel anything in that so called heart of yours?"

Giovanni looked at the girl who was a "Pokemon warrior" in his eyes and snorted a laugh.

"I feel nothing in my heart. I do not know the meaning of the word "Love"; I never have and never will. Now Stone, take her in for questioning and Stone-"

As Steven dragged Misty away he turned around to face his master,

"Don't hold back. Torture every bit of information out of her. And that's an order."

"My pleasure." Steven grinned and dragged Misty off to the biggest adventure of her life.

**BACK TO GANG……………………………………….**

"So that's why you left, well you made a good decision to come back here!" May happily replied as she and Ash talked. Addie was left by herself, and was quite upset by the loneliness.

As she flipped through the people she had registered in her PokeNav. She looked at the picture of her, Daisy, Lilly, Violet and Misty. She would give anything to be with them now. As she opened her book and looked through he pictures, she felt less lonely now. She wasn't' going to let some dumb brunette and stupid boy get in her way of becoming the best Pokemon Master and Co-ordinator Hoenn and Kanto and the rest of the regions had ever seen. She was gonna strut her stuff.

"PokeNav, PokeNav!" was heard from her PokeNav National. Addie quickly grabbed her PokeNav and saw a text message that read:

**Do you love beauty? Do you love the spotlight? And do you love Pokemon even more? Well then, Pokemon Contest's are the things for you? Enter in Slateport City NOW!**

"Perfect! A time for us to shine!" Addie said as she hugged her Cyndaquil and Mudkip.

"We'd better start training soon then, hmmm, which to enter. Mudkip is it alright with you if I use Cyndaquil?"

"Mud kip kip!" which meant that Mudkip was perfectly fine with it. Addie smiled. She could never be sad around her Pokemon.

"We'd better start training soon. Good night Cyndaquil, Mudkip. Goodnight Mum, Dad, Daisy, Lilly, Violet and Misty. Love you." and she set out her sleeping bag near the campfire and climbed in and closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**In the next chapter, things really start to heat up with May. What will Ash do when May takes a pass at him? Will Addie be able to stop her? Review please!**


	6. Being May is so much easier

**May trys to make a move on Ash! (evil music plays!) I love that music! But Misty will beat May off with a baseball bat if she could! I'm slow on the updates, that's for sure but thanks to all my readers and I'll be updating my other stories too! If you'd like to do a story with me (it doesn't have to be pokeshipping, it can be conteshipping, hilarishipping or something else, you name it!) I'd love to give it a go! Anyway R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON! That should summ this up nice and neat! **

May looked around her. Good, the other girl was asleep. Now it was her time to shine.

Pikachu was asleep and Ash was staring into the fire, thinking, thinking about her. Oh he wished he could be near her again, to feel her breath, to stroke her hair, to even have an argument with her would be a joy. But he didn't know. He was too busy, that's it. He didn't have time for her… or did he?

Ash started to rummage in his bag for something, and as he gripped his hand on the item he had been looking for, he felt someone clasp their hand on his right hand. As he turned around, he saw May and she had a soft expression on her face. Softer than usual.

"May, what is it? Is there something wrong? Is someone here?" May gently laughed.

"There's no one here but us Ash, I know you have feelings for me." She leaned closer to him but he backed away.

"May, what's come over you? You're acting strange? Is it the fire?" May smiled even more.

"Nothing had come over me Ash Ketchum, but you-" and she leaned in closer their lips an inch apart. Ash suddenly backed away.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. Addie's already sleep. We need to get up early in morning." and he moved off to go and set up his sleeping bag.

"Right." May sighed. The plan had failed miserably. Oh well there would be more opportunities.

"Ash," she piped up again, "Where ARE we going?" he turned around to look at her. He sighed, only a 12 year old.

"I don't know May, I guess we just follow Addie and see where she takes us." and he slid into his sleeping bag and lay there. May did the same and tried to get to sleep.

Addie was sleeping on the other side of Ash, and he turned over to see her. She looked so much like Misty, and acted like it too. Maybe he and she were meant to be. But she was only 10 or was she 12? He saw something in her left hand, which was flopped out onto the ground. Gently, he took it out of her hand and under a shade of faint moonlight, he examined it. In the picture where 5 girls, he recognized them all.

Daisy was on the left hand side, smiling happily, next to her was Lilly, her pink hair flowing over her shoulders as she two smiled contently, Violet joined the group with a big cheesy grin and in the middle of the picture was, was Misty. Her auburn hair was down and sweeping over her shoulders. She was smiling with proud too, and under her waist was a little girl, with brown, chocolate hair and the same green eyes she shared with her sister Misty. Ash stared at the girl he wanted to see for such a long time. He missed her so much it was unbearable to even think about her. But he did, every day.

"A good friend of mine left, and I can't stop missing her everyday. But I know we'll be friends…forever." he whispered. It felt good to say that again. And as he turned to the other side, before he did, he placed the picture back in Addie's hands and said in with a little note of sadness in his voice, "Thank you Addie, thank you very much." and he smiled and turned over and lay down next to his buddy Pikachu and looked up at the stars and pondered and wondered over the possibilities of what could have happened if he had taken a chance.

**BACK TO LPRU……………………………………….**

"WHAT'S THAT? YOU WANT MORE PAIN? Zapdos, Raikou, could you please show our guest here how you really know how to light and shock a crowd!" a pale, young man ordered and 2 Pokemon, a Yellow type bird and a Yellow lion, a midnight black harness strapped to the Birds chest, while a collar was wrapped around the Lion type Pokemon. There eyes were black also, an never ending black, full of lies deep, treachery and despair, more and more to come. Yellow sparks flashed and hit a figure strapped into a chair with bars around the persons hands as to hold her there, another bigger bar holding her legs in place to keep her from running, a force of some kind held her back straight so she couldn't lie down from exhaustion. The figure, which was revealed to be a young girl, was beaten.

Her face was a deep scarlet red; scars were etched onto her foreword so deep and bleeding they looked beyond treatment. The girl's left cheek had been slapped and something red poker got had touched it and the skin was faintly peeling here and there. Her legs had blisters all over them and pus was filled in the blisters making them even more painful every few seconds they popped.

As the powerful jolts of electricity hit the girl, she screamed out in agonizing pain, her body twitching and twirling as the volts spread through her body and pus filled the air with a low stink but the man showed no sign of pity or remorse for the girl but quite the opposite.

He gave the air of coldness. He thought he was superior to her. He gave no pitiful look when she was hit or beaten; he just gave her a bloodshot look of pure hatred and asked even more the same question.

"What do you know about the book girl? I have already used force and pain. If you do not tell me soon, I will have to resort to something even more painful than death."

He walked towards the girl, and stuck his face right into hers.

"Tell me what you know girl. I am a very patient man but I'm not THAT patient. If you don't tell me soon, some boy of yours will be disposed of quickly and cleanly, so I suggest you tell me Red or else." The girl shouted for the fortieth time,

"I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! WHAT BOOK? I'M NOT LYING!"

Steven spat on Misty's face and moved back away from the tortured girl.

"I will have the utter most pleasure of guiding your young friend to his utter doom. Girl, I know you are lying. My sources have told me that you saw the legendary Fire Pokemon Entei and I need to know where you found that book." he flipped open his telecommuter up to ear and said "LPRU service-" he looked to Misty again and said, "My sources have tracked your friend, the "Pokemon Warrior" Ash Ketchum. I can push a button and you will never see your friend again. Neither your sister. Do I need to push it?" he viciously finished, his finger gently touching a button. Misty sighed.

"Fine I'll tell you but I don't know too much. I'm limited to that."

"Now that's a good girl. You'd better start from the beginning. The very beginning."

**Next chapter is all May centered and since I'm not a May fan, I think I wrote it alright but your the judge! I'm SO slow on my updates, I'll probably be dead before I post the next chapter! Just kidding! **


	7. Blush me!

**I was watching "Mary Poppins" when I was editing this, (and no, I'm not five, it was on Tv and I casually watched it) but back to the point, if you are reading this and have bothered to get to this chapter (because belive me, this story ISN'T short) then thank you!:D! I really appreciate it! Please review, PLEASE!! (gets on hands and knees)! I'd love to hear your thoughts and postive critiscim! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon (which sucks because I would bring Misty back! And AAML!) and I don't own Mary Poppins so don't get any ideas!**

**One more thing, here are the ages of the charcaters if you're wondering. I'll add the rest of them soon but if your puzzeled here's how old they are!**

**Ash:15, Misty:15, Addie:12, May:12, Steven:24, Brock:18, **

**BACK TO THE GANG…**

She turned to look over. Laughing their heads off and to follow her for no reason. They were quite annoying enough and now they were coming along with her? What was she to them? Some lure of some sort.

Despicable that's all she could think of.

That brown haired girl was walking all over her sister's territory. Who did she think she was? And the way she looked at Ash.

It was obvious that May had feelings for him except Ash was only one who didn't know. Addie reminded herself never to ever fall in love with a boy or even have a crush on one for that matter. She had better things to do, like think about her next Gym battle.

Addie turned round and speeded up. Ash saw this and quickly followed at pursuit at his own pace with May straight behind him trying to keep up. She panted as she walked, "Addie, why did you start walking so fast?" Addie turned around and stopped, facing May with a look of pure hatred.

"I didn't even know you knew my name since I've barely had a conversation with you." She coldly shot back and May made a little cough and replied back with a fake smile, "Of course I know your name. I have heard it. Do you want to talk?"

"Well there's not much to talk about, except the way your crushing on Ash!" Addie shot back and May blushed and through scarlet red cheeks, "I don't have a crush on Ash! How could you think that?"

Addie snorted. "Well your hogging him like crazy, you keep trying to keep his attention. Aren't you a bit young? Have you kissed him yet? Oh I bet you made a attempt already just like hmm, let me think, like last night?"

May gulped. She'd though Addie had been asleep. But no worries she had a pretty good comeback.

"Well it seems to me, like you like Ash from the way your talking! I didn't try to kiss him last night! How could you think that? YOU like Ash don't you? Go ahead and kiss him then!"

Addie at that remark became so angry she felt like releasing her Cyndaquil and doing a Flamethrower on May.

Ash became nervous. "Umm, girls. Calm down. It's-"

"YOU KEEP OUT!" May and Addie shouted at Ash and instantly he became quiet.

"I don't like Ash! I could never like him in that way! He and Misty belong together and I'll-" she abruptly stopped there and saw the look on Ash's face and turned away.

"Misty? Me? What are you talking about?" he obviously was dumb founded and confused and Addie didn't know what to say. So she took out her PokeNav and searched up the name Misty Waterflower and dialled Misty's number.

For a long time, the three of them said nothing, with Addie's back faced to Ash and May's faces. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the PokeNav ringing. After 20 minutes, Addie clicked her sister's name again and on the PokeNav screen there was no response. She finally decided to ring the hotel in Lilycove where she knew her sister was staying and after a few minutes of silent ringing the hotel manager picked up.

"Hello, my name is Addie Waterflower. I'm Misty Waterflower's younger sister. I'm aware that Miss Waterflower HAS a lot of sisters." she sighed. She knew that she had a lot of family; they didn't need to point that out to her.

"Yes. Hmm, you have the boxes? Just send them to Cerulean City, Kanto, Cerulean Gym. Yep. Do you know where she is now? WHAT! -" Her PokeNav dropped to the floor with a clatter. She just stood there, gob smacked for a few seconds. The other two were worried but they were still in a fight and ignored each other intently. Except for Ash who didn't know why he was ignoring her.

Addie finally picked up her PokeNav and was greeted to the manger's angry and rather rude words.

"Sorry, sorry." she hurried apologetically, itching to get to the reason that made her drop her PokeNav in the first place.

"There's a witness? May I speak to him?" there was shuffling on the other side of the PokeNav then a small shrill voice stopped the silence.

"Umm, hello? Harold speaking?"

"Harold, this is Addie Waterflower, Misty's sister-"

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE HER SISTER! What's she like at the Gym? How does she wear her hair like that? Can I have a signed picture?" he was obviously part of the fan club in Lilycove. Another yappy fan, great, this was all she needed.

"Can we get back to the matter?"

"Sorry." Harold apologized.

"Enough apologizes. The manager of the hotel told me you saw my sister get abducted or stolen or something-"

"Actually she was kidnapped," he chirped up annoyingly.

"Okay, kidnapped. What happened?"

On the other line, a huge breath was taken as Harold launched into the story.

"After the wonderful Miss Waterflower was graciously passing through her honoured and well loved fans, and before getting through the crowd asked me out on a date and to which I replied yes to of course, since she is the most prettiest Gym leader in the Kanto region and none of the-" as Harold started to rattle on about how the other girl Gym Leader's couldn't even compare to Misty, Addie doubted that her sister had even asked him out on a date and she (not Misty) was wishing basically that she could slam the PokeNav down his throat to shut him up.

She cleared her throat.

"And- sorry! Anyway, as Miss Waterflower was strolling around Lilycove, partically near a lovely bush of pink Pecha berries in lovely bloom, I was near the fan club and issued a wave but she didn't see it. Then-" and he almost let out a sob. And in a dramatic voice said, "A giant thing in the sky was coming towards her, nearer and nearer because I looked up also. Then suddenly the big, red bird thing shot an attack at her and Miss Waterflower fainted and it levitated her onto its back and quickly swooped off. It had some weird black harness thing around its neck. It also had black eyes of the darkest black. Then that was it and I immediately ran back to the fan club to report this astonishing news."

"You sure like to talk." Addie admitted. Harold in a smug voice said, "I am apart of the Gym Leader Gossip's Corner Association. And Fan Club What's Hot and what's Not club and Your in and your out-"

"Umm, I have to go. Thank you very much for the information." and she turned off her phone in shock.

Immediately Ash asked, "What happened?" Addie explained of what Harold had told her.

"She's basically been abducted. Where do you think she is?" May asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to go and look for her. I'll have to post pone my Pokemon journey for now." and Addie sat down and began to go through her bag.

"But you just can't stop your journey like this? It's still a Pokemon journey whether you like it or not." Ash spat out.

Addie turned to look at him and in a mournful and determined voice said

"Misty is the only sister that has only ever fully understood me. You may not be friends with her anymore. You may not care about her. But I do. She's part of my family. And I'm not going to stay round here like nothing has happened. I'm going to find her. With-" and she looked at Ash, "Or without your help. My mother is already gone, and so is my father. My other sister's don't care whether I'm dead or alive. But Misty cares. I'll find her even if it takes weeks, months or even years because just like Misty, I have faith, hope, trust, determination and I don't care if I have friends or not. Because this isn't about me, it's about my sister." and she slowly packed up her bag and started to head towards Petalburg City.

But someone gripped her arm, and she slowly turned around to see who it was.

Ash Ketchum was holding onto Addie Waterflower's hand tightly and firmly, not letting go.

"Addie, how could you not think I don't care about Misty? She is and will always be one of my best friends. Don't you dare think you can do this alone, because I'm coming with you. We'll find Misty together. Because-" and he looked into those green eyes he had become so accustomed to, "You have a friend who will always be loyal and will always support you in anything. Because, you have a friend in me."

And with that, she, Addie wrapped her arms around Ash Ketchum tightly and hugged him. She hugged him near and close, so she could feel his breath near her cheek. She hugged him because; at least she had one friend in this big, vast world of theirs.

May frowned.

"Waterflower, how old ARE you?" grumpily folding her arms, she looked at the two friends hugging, and they suddenly broke apart, each blushing bright red.

"I'm 12 for your information." Addie replied still bright red from the hugging.

"It seems to me like you have a new boyfriend." May carried on, getting grumpier by the minute.

Ash was getting angry now.

"Why are you acting like this May? You know there is nothing going on with me and Addie of any sort? What's gotten into you?" May stomped her feet.

"There's nothing wrong with me. You guys were rather a bit close, don't you think?" she screeched, her voice getting shrill her throat filling up with tears.

"May, don't act like that! Come with us to find Misty, please?" Ash pleaded, not wanting an argument.

"I will NOT come, and to show you I'm dead serious, I'll show you how gutsy I am! GO BEAUTIFULY!"

And a beautiful Butterfly type Pokemon fluttered in the air.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" shrieked Addie and clung onto Ash like anything.

"So you think my Pokemon's ugly! USE GUST!" and the Beautifly flapped its wings so hard that Addie and Ash were blinded for a few minutes with the wind that whooshed by. When they finally opened their eyes, May was gone, and her Beautifly was too.

"MAY! COME BACK!" Ash called, again and again. But nothing.

"Face it Ash, she's gone."

"She can't be!" Ash cried and continued calling, but soon gave up. And they soon started to head near Petalburg, to board the Ship to Slateport City.

**I made Ash and Addie have a little blush moment there, but It doesn't mean that they like each other. If you have any idea's on what I could use for my next chapter don't hesitate to tell me! And the next chapter is about May! (crickets chirp) I really hate May because Misty is the best!! But I tried to write May as nicely as I could, there aren't a lot og May fans but if you are a May fan and reading this review and tell me what you think when I post it up! **


	8. I sat there only thinking of you

**It's May's time now! (funerals music plays as all May haters weep and I sit in a black dress and cry!) I am one of the BIGGEST May haters because she makes girls look dumb when were not! But this is enough of my points, I tried my hardest to write May nice and I MEAN it! This is a pretty sad chapter and it's about May's feelings for Ash. At the end it will seem pretty sad but that's up to you! I also loved writing Max and just gave him a Treecko! I usually give him a ralts because he met one but never mind. Enough of the writers sensless ranting!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, I am writing this for my enjoyment! And if that company who says that they control "Oxygeon" calls me one more time about my breathing fee I'll get Misty's mallet and wack them! Just kidding!**

**BACK TO MAY WATCH….**

May sat down on her bed, looking crestfallen. Only a week ago she and Ash had met in Sinnoh and she had been rejoiced to see her old friend once again, but now she was just hurt.

"How could he choose her over me? I've been friends with him longer, doesn't our friendship mean anything to him?" she whispered, holding a photograph of her, Ash, Brock and Max, happily smiling at the frame. May looked at herself again.

She saw the red outfit that she had dearly loved and decided to put it on. As she looked through her closet, she finally found it, along with her red bandanna as well. She carried her clothes to the bathroom and got changed.

As soon as the red material slipped over her head, she felt better. She felt like a missing part of her had rejoined her soul. She felt whole again. As she gently headed back to her room, she could hear shouting and a slight crash against the wall. Dad was probably having another Gym battle. May had given up on Gym battles a long time ago and didn't think much of them.

As soon as she was in her room, she started to put up her bandanna. She put her brown hair behind her ears and gently propped the silk material on her head. Then she began to tie the back, and by the end she looked like her old self. Just how she liked.

She didn't care about Ash, or that weird girl, or Misty. All she needed to care about was she and her family. Suddenly the bedroom door swung open to reveal a little boy with bright blue hair wearing 2 framed glasses.

"Hey sis, how's it hanging?" asked Max who clearly was eager to ask why his sister wasn't still in Sinnoh.

"Is that your way of talking cool Max? Because it just sounds plain dumb to me." May replied with a weak smile on her face. Count on her brother to make her laugh.

"Well just because your not that smart doesn't mean you have to taunt people that ARE smart." her brother replied standoffishly. May heated up.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" her face, clearly showing quite big anger.

"Nothing, nothing." Max replied uneasily not wanting his sister to have a fit.

"I thought you were with Ash? What happened?" he asked again, and his sister lay down on her bed, gazing up at the ceiling pretending not to notice. She gave a deep sigh, "Nothing happened Max, I just wanted to- to c-come home." May stuttered still looking up at the pure white ceiling.

"Well okay then. I was just wondering. I'd better go and start training my Treecko. See ya soon sis." and May gave a little wave of her hand as a dismissal, and Max departed out of sister's room, closing the door behind him.

She did miss him already. Couldn't he see? Couldn't he see how she felt about him? Did he like Misty, Addie or her? He couldn't like Misty, she was WAY too old for him and Addie was WAY too stubborn to be liked, so he probably liked her. May. But that blue haired girl Dawn. Did he like her? No, too young and too boring. Ash liked her best. She knew she was right.

She flipped open her PokeNav and clicked the control pad and she clicked on Ash Ketchum. He was still near Rustboro and WHAT? He was heading near Petalburg city? No, it was okay. She didn't care about him or stupid Addie.

"I'll send him a text message. Yeah, he won't mind, not at all." May reassured herself and began to type: Ash, it's May. I'm safe back in Petalburg City if you're wondering. It was really mean of Addie to suggest that I had feelings for you? Don't you think? I really want to see you.

As soon as she finished typing, she held her breath for a minute and was still thinking about if she should send it.

"Yeah, I will send it. Just to tell him that I'm fine." and with that, she clicked the send button and the message zoomed off to meet the person who it was sent to. Ash Ketchum.

**BACK TO ASH AND ADDIE…**

Ash and Addie were making their way to the Port near Petalburg City, ready to head off to Slateport in the morning. Pikachu was placed on Ash's shoulder and was wide-awake and wasn't the least tired.

Pikachu sensed something vibrate in it's trainer's pocket and immediately responded by trying to pull the PokeNav out of Ash's pocket.

"Pika PII!" it cried as it got hold with its paws, the top of the PokeNav. Ash stopped walking.

"Cut it out Pikachu! What are you doing?" Pikachu pointed to Ash's pocket.

"Pikachu." it pointed at its trainer's pocket.

"You're saying to get something out of my pocket?" and Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out the PokeNav.

"There's a message to you-" Addie began but Ash finished, "From May," he read the message then abruptly said "Addie, could you please leave me alone for a few minutes, there's something I have to do." she nodded and walked towards a big tree near the path.

Ash quickly typed back to May: **I'm glad that you're safe. Addie and me were worried about you. Why did you run off like that May? You scared me! It was just a hug! Nothing else! I can't believe you could be that stubborn, well I CAN believe. What Addie said, about the kiss? Why did you try to do that?**

And he pressed the send button and got a quick reply, which read: **I didn't know you cared Ash! That's so sweet! I didn't mean to run off. I was just angry about a lot of things. With the kiss, well NEAR kiss, I was just feeling sad. Okay I'm lying Ash. I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE ME?**

Ash sent back a reply: **Of course I like you May, who couldn't? And of course I care about you!**

May's message read: **I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE ME, IN LIKE REALLY, REALLY LIKE?**

Ash was a little shocked by the message and replied: **May this is a bit weird don't you think? I really don't know what to say. I don't know my feelings towards you in that way yet. Is this something to do with Addie? Because I don't have feelings for her and with Misty, well it's hard to say.**

He waited for a message but nothing appeared, so he called Addie back over and closed his PokeNav and placed it back in his pocket.

"ASH! LOOK! The port!" and as the both of them saw, a ship was to depart in a few minutes. "We can make it aboard come on!" Ash said and he and Addie began to run towards the ship panting and quickly bought some tickets at the booth near the entrance to the ship and boarded.

Soon the ship began to move and just as it was starting to get revved up, a voice was heard and a person was seen running towards the port to get to the ship.

May was running as fast as she could towards the ship.

"ASH!" she called and saw the surprised figure of Ash Ketchum aboard the ship.

"WAIT FOR ME! DON'T GO! I NEED YOU!" but the ship was already moving and as she ran up to the port, the ship was almost out of sight, and as Ash looked over in the distance, he saw a girl in a red outfit, her brown hair swaying in the wind, brushing her face, and tears were rolling down her cheeks like pearls. Non-stop, just flowing like a river. She had a hand on her heart and her eyes were so glassy and soaked with tears, it was a heart breaking sight to see her.

The girl knew she had lost him, but would win him back. And as she watched the ship sail right out of sight, she sighed and May knew she would be with him one day. She would MAKE him love her.

**TO LPRU…**

**So May is heartbroken? How will she deal with that? (Sees May gobbling noodles) Well isn't she coping well! Next chapter is mostly about Misty and she's still in pain and Ash K is back to the rescue? But how? You guys know what to do! R&R! Thank you to everyone gave me replys and also thank to anybody who is reading this because I WILL be a writer!**


	9. Misery loves company

**This chapter is a little sad but we do see a little spark of love between Ash and Misty! R&R PLEASE!!! Also here's a new story that me, Larvitarr and Mayluva2911 wil be posting up here soon! **

**DO YOU LIKE COMEDY? DO YOU LIKE POKEMON? WELL THEN THIS IS THE FAN FIC FOR YOU! COMING SOON, THE ULTIMATE FANFIC STARRING KSTER, LARVITARR, MAYLUVA2911 AND... the drunk/gay/on drugs/vomiting Jirachi! Then the ever so gay and cross dresser James! And the half human/half beast/ mario/ crazily insane Ash Ketchum! And many more charcaters! Read and crack your funny bone as we go throught life threating battles, see friends along the way and WHAT! See James model a christmas tree dress! WHO THE HELL WROTE THAT! Oh, us, that's right! To see a bit of our work, go onto Larvitarr's profile (with permission of course!) and check out some gags I have written and one of our other friends! To see all our gags well, you'll need to ask us and maybe we'll post them up for you! Also one of my gags is in the reviews section and my BFFL Ashxmisty has posted it up! SO COME ONE, COME ALL AND CHECK OUT THEE ULTIMATE FAN FIC! Now that's enough cheap advertising!**

**DISCLAIMER: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi tajiri and Nintendo and the Pokemon company not me! But I do own mini skirts! And please don't sue me for the short advertising above, we want to show the word how to laugh! **

**TO LPRU…**

She sat cold, shivering in her cell, rubbing her hands together to create at least some warmth. All she had was a silver blue cloak around her and the fleece was NOT warming her up. This was it, the end of the road. The end of her…so called life.

She had never finished the Pokemon Trainer Project that she had been assigned and if she ever got out of here, oh her teacher would be so, so mad. Misty knew that she would probably not survive, and why should she? She was so alone, so desperate, so unloved. But she had to hang on. She just had to. She was too tough to just give up yet. Too tough.

She reached into her shorts and felt a small antenna and pulled out her PokeNav International. She turned it on and put it on mute and checked through her inbox. As she skipped through previous messages, her eye caught a few:

**Misty, how is your journey in Hoenn going? Professor Oak has been researching Pokemon personalties and may be finally making a big break through. How has your water Pokemon training been? I bet your getting better and better at wining battles and discovering new Pokemon and Oak, Mrs. Ketchum and me miss you very much and I hope that you have a very good and safe travel in the interesting Hoenn region. Tracey.**

Misty felt a sting of tenderness for Tracey. She did miss Tracey very much. But she turned her attention to another message from Addie and her other sisters:

**Hey Misty, how it hanging? Were missing you very much. Your sister is going very good in Trainer's school and is getting very eager to get her first Squirtle. Your sister's are practising their training but I think they would rather put on makeup. Your sister's say hello and Addie wants to know what Pokemon is better, a Staryu or a Starmie? Missing you so much dear, love Mum.**

Misty felt her eyes prickle. A message from her mum. She finally couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out in tears.

"Mum. Mum, where are you?" she cried out and put her hands to her face, not able to contemplate the feeling of so much loss. But the only thing to make her cry sadder was the next message she read.

**Hey it's been awhile. My journey in Hoenn is ending and at the moment I'm at the battle frontier. I can't be long because May has a contest to get her last ribbon and it's starting in 10 minutes. Well I can't say Hoenn hasn't been interesting. We've seen so many rare Pokemon like Mew-.**

"Mew? I though only Ash, Brock and I have seen Mew", Misty had though Mew had been a rare Pokemon only meant for her, Brock and Ash to see. She felt crestfallen that May and Max had seen it. Mew didn't seem special anymore to Misty now.

**Mew, Jirachi, Groundon, Kyogre, Deoxys, Rayquazza, and Manaphy. It amazing how many new Pokemon there are out there. Anyway I'm- I guess missing you. Just a little. It's not the same without you Misty. It just feels weird not to see you laughing, pulling Brock's ear or fighting with me. I really wish you were here Mist. I really do. Pikachu, Brock, May, and Max say hello and Happy Birthday. Well I have to go. Ho-oh says hi.**

**Love Ash**

"Ash, Pikachu-" she put the PokeNav close to her chest and hugged it. She didn't care if it was a machine. She had messages from loved ones, messages she never had had the time to reply to. Misty felt low, very low.

"If only I could send Ash a message-" she began slowly, then for the first time in two weeks, Misty Waterflower flashed a big, cheesy grin. "I'll text him! I'll tell him!" and she began to type Ash's name in and clicked on the voice call message.

She moved around the cold, iron barded cell to get a better reception, then finally she heard a voice ask, "Umm hello? Who is this?" Misty felt like jumping up with joy but didn't. She responded whispering hurriedly, "Ash, it's me, Misty," on the other line she heard a huge sigh of relief.

"Misty where are you? Addie and me are looking for you everywhere and it's impossible to find you."

"That's because I don't know where I am, I don't think I know. I've been put in a cell. I've been in here for two weeks now and their starving me. I've been tortured and my whole body is aching. Ash, please find me."

Ash Ketchum heard a note of desperate pleading in Misty's voice and he was more determined than ever to find and rescue her.

"Misty, stay put. Were coming to rescue you. I promise, how are they torturing you?"

"Their controlling rare Pokemon. I've already seen Latias, Zapdos, Lugia and Raikou and Manaphy already and all of them have one thing in common. They're all wearing some strange, black harness. And oh Ash, I have to stay put anyway. I'm locked up in a cell guarded by Pokemon who will attack me without question if I try to break out, how can I not stay put?" Misty hotly replied back and Ash sighed. That was the Misty he knew and loved.

"I'm coming to get you Misty so don't worry, I'm on my way," and he added quickly, "Addie's coming too to bust you out, so please try and survive."

"I'll survive. I think?" Misty sighed.

"Ash, there's something-" but she never got to finish that rather important sentence because a rather, hauntingly person was looking down at her.

"Pass that here girl." came the cold, dry voice that echoed around the cells walls.

"Pass what?" putting on an innocent voice Misty said.

"The PokeNav your holding, pass it here right here and now."

"You don't know when to give up,"

"Mew Two use Thunder." there was a scream and a loud THUD, then nothing.

"Stop all search Boy, it is useless to locate the girl." Steven spoke into the PokeNav.

"NEVER! Why should I stop just for you? Misty's my friend, no my BEST friend, and I'm not going to let you kill her!" Ash fired back. Steven Stone smiled.

"Ketchum, you've just given me an idea. If I don't have that book by next week, your little girlfriend here will die, all courtesy going towards Giovanni, I'm guessing you've heard of that name?" Ash growled.

"Yes I've heard of the name, and she's NOT my girlfriend. Where- where do- do you want to meet?" Defeated Ash said.

"Slateport City, six o' clock next Wednesday. Bring the book and I'll exchange it for the girl, and she has to be your girlfriend because she's a girl and she's your friend isn't she?"

"HOW DO I KNOW YOU WON'T CHEAT ME AND NOT GIVE ME MISTY?" was the shout from the other end of the PokeNav and Ash was clearly ignoring Stevens's girlfriend words, deafening Stones ears a bit.

"Good boy, I though you'd never think of that. I promise on Giovanni's words that I will not cheat you, and that's a promise." on the other end there was a hesitation then, " Deal. Next Wednesday six o'clock at the Pokemon fan club?"

"Perfect, see you in Slateport City." and Steven hung up with a big smile on his face. "Stupid boy, Giovanni NEVER keeps his words and I certainly don't, promises are for the weak and young and-" he gazed across the room to the unconscious body lying still but very much alive on the floor, "And who said I would bring the REAL girl?"

**BACK ON THE SHIP…**

Ash lay quite still on his bed. He had just finished telling Addie of what had happened and was still in shock that Misty might actually die. Addie broke the ice. "So we have to bring my book this Wednesday at six o'clock?"

A small grunt was heard from the figure with the cap over his eyes on the bed.

"But it's my most prized possession I just can't hand it over like that-" Ash got up and walked over to where his friend stood. She acted so much like Misty and had the same eyes… he turned his mind back onto the subject.

"What do you care about more? Your sister or some crummy, old book? I should think your sister. If you don't bring that book on Wednesday, I'll MAKE you, I don't care about you right now, all I care about is your sister's safety. If you don't want to come then fine, I have my own Pokemon and I can get on all right without you." and he walked over to the window on the back of his bed which had the view of the water. Pikachu ran towards him and leapt onto his shoulder.

"Ash, I didn't mean it that way, I just meant-"

Ash spoke without turning his back, "Then what did you mean? Misty should be our main focus right now and if you cared enough you would have already handed me your precious book and would have come up with a plan to get Misty and us safely out of Slateport City after we retrieve her." Addie didn't know why Ash was being so stern all of a moment so she placed the book on the counter and slipped onto her bunk bed on the opposite side of the room and closed her eyes wide shut. But Ash just looked out of the window longingly.

"Pika pii?" his yellow Pikachu asked.

"We'll find her, don't you worry Pikachu, I'll do whatever it takes to find her and get her back safely." and a glimmer of hope were seen in the boy's eyes and his Pikachu nestled up to him.

**Ash's feelings are starting to develop more and we see him starting to worry! Will Misty survive and how will Ash save her? And what does the book have to do with all of this? R&R!**


	10. Destiny's a calling!

**Chapter 10! I never knew that i could actually write a Pokemon fanfic this long! But this is not the end, there are TONS of more chapters to come! Mew is in this one and plays an important role in the plot because of Stevens deeds which I WON'T reveal until later! Ashyboy's feelings are starting to bloom! WARNING: In my next chapter its going to be VERY bitchy because of the cat fight between Misty and May and since I'm okay with insults (but i don't like insulting people! i'm not that mean!) and If you like catfights you'll really like the next chapter! And Misty feelings will be shown a LOT in the next chapter also! I was pissed off when I was writing the insults, there not my greatest but whatever! But that's until the next chapter! And R&R please!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Pokemon I would have my own company, cosplay outfits, have Misty back and Ash and Misty together and May and Dawn kicked out of the show entirely but that hasn't happened has it? So I DON'T own Pokemon, that belongs to Pokemon USA and Satoshi Tajiri! **

**ON AN ISLAND FARAWAY…**

A small pink Pokemon could be seen flying through the treetops. It had a long, light pink tail and small dainty, little ears. It soared and did a little swoop as if to show off then flew towards a volcano straight in the middle of the island.

The volcano had been quiet and dead for many years now and it showed not much sign of life as the curious Pokemon zoomed towards it. Not did the Pokemon know that it would be seeing some visitors with big intentions on their minds involving the Pokemon itself.

There was a small enclosure with exotic plants of every type surrounding the area, there was in the middle of the enclosure a small bed made out leafs piled on top of each other and spread out comfortably. There were also plants around the enclosure and the strange Pokemon nestled itself onto the leaf bed and curled up into a little ball exactly like a cat. This Pokemon was the legendary and very cute Pokemon Mew.

As the rare Pokemon dazed off into a well-deserved sleep, there was a rustle of bushes then, "Mew the ancestor Pokemon, lovely to meet you. No one in history has ever recorded your data in their PokeDex… until now." Giovanni looked at the Pokemon he most desired and gave a little chuckle.

"I'm sure you've met your equal, your brother, your family. He's of course more powerful than you could ever be and he's quite happy to be under my command, as you will be too. GO MEWTWO!" And he grabbed the Pokeball around his waist and threw it. A large, tall Pokemon stood high and mighty towards the little Mew. Its purple tail was suspended in midair and it's eyes were pure jet black.

"I've been wanting to capture you for a long time now and now I finally will, Mew the rarest of all Pokemon mine forever, doesn't that just sound perfect?" Mew flew around Mewtwo curiously and uttered a sharp cry, "Mew, mew, mew?" but there was no response from the larger version of Mew. The small, pink cat like pokemon started flying upwards out of the volcano but it didn't get far. It hit an invisible barrier and fell back down onto the grassy land in pain.

"My fellow Team Rocket's helped me with that barrier. It is unescapable unless you have the Pokemon doing it. And you can't teleport either, the time has come, MEWTWO USE DARKBALL!" The black harness strapped over Mewtwo's chest glowed a pale black, the colour spread all over Mewtwo's body then it regained normal colour and attacked. A humongous ball of darkness was launched but Mew avoided it with its speed carrying it around the room as fast as a jet pack. "KEEP USING DARKBALL!" Giovanni commanded once again, the determination spreading all over his face like a bad rash. Mew kept dodging but as it tried to teleport it was hit hard in the chest and fell to the ground.

"NOW FINISH IT OFF WITH PYCHIC!" And Mewtwo lifted Mew into the air, struggling in pain.

"The rarest Pokemon of all weak? How unfortunate but never mind, I'll toughen you up soon, Mewtwo direct Mew into the special capsule I've made for it." Mew was lowered into a pink, ball capsule and as it entered another familiar black strap was attached to its tail.

"Team, take the capsule back up to the main helicopter and make sure the ball is secure because if this Pokemon gets free there will be no mercy for the fools who disgrace Team rocket. Steven, brilliant idea. Harnesses that control Pokemon? Only you could have though up such an interesting plan. You will be rewarded at once! What would you like? Perhaps your own clone? I'm sure I could arrange something with Blaine. Or maybe a new rank? Or a new office?" Steven Stone just smiled.

"I'll tell you when the time comes." and as Mewtwo was returned to its Pokeball and as Giovanni stepped into his private Helicopter with Steven behind him, Giovanni sat in him luxurious chair with his Persian on his lap and said simply, "Rocket base 0021, destroy this island from a safe distance."

And that was the last glimpse a human would see of Mirage island forever.

**BACK IN SLATEPORT…**

"What time is it? Were running late!" Ash, Pikachu and Addie ran towards the Pokemon fan club panting, out of breath.

"Well if this helps it's six thirty now so he's running late and there's no one here so he should be here." The PokeNav was closed and put away by a girl with a Pokeball around her neck.

"Maybe he set us up? Anyone that's apart of Team Rocket are capable of that. I knew it. That lying trash." Ash Ketchum muttered as he looked around every few minutes waiting to see a figure approaching. But no one was around except for them and a few Wingull flying around the beach near the shore lazily. Minutes ticked by, hours passed, Ash was getting impatient and Pikachu's attempts on lookout weren't helping either.

Suddenly, there was a sound of flapping then a bright light and a loud land on the ground and Addie, Ash and Pikachu turned their heads around to see the man they had seen in Rustboro City.

Steven jumped off his Dragonite who also had a black harness over its chest too and waked towards Ash and the gang.

"Late am I? I was in some umm, URGENT business and I had to finish it off before coming here."

Ash didn't look that pleased, "Any urgent business of yours is bound to be evil and late? It's already eight o' clock, took you long enough didn't it?" Steven smiled again.

"Have you brought the book?" Addie showed the book and Steven made a snatch for it but Ash pulled Addie back.

"Not so fast, what about Misty? Did you bring her?" there was a click and Misty landed on the ground, straight next to her capturer. "I've brought the girl, now hand me the book." the book was exchanged and then Stone mounted his Dragonite and tossed Misty over towards Addie.

"Thank you for the exchange, also doesn't she look exactly like Misty Waterflower?" and he kicked his heel into the Dragonite and it launched off, leaving the fake Misty with the two dumbfounded and angry trainers.

"YOU CHEAT! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! Give Misty back! RIGHT NOW!" but Steven was out of sight.

"Were done for, no Misty and now we've given him the book. This couldn't get any worse." And Ash sat down in despair but something was thrust under his nose.

"The Book? But how?" he managed to say in shock. "I just switched the cover with a "What Pokemon are you" hard back book. I wouldn't actually give him the real book would I? I'm a Waterflower after all!" And Addie beamed with happiness but it was soon extinguished. They still hadn't got Misty back, just some fake dummy. What were they going to do? But the dummy soon began to glow and then Misty Waterflower, the real Misty appeared in front of them.

"Misty is that you?" was all that Ash Ketchum could mutter. "Who else could I be? Brock? Or maybe a Magikarp?" came the sarcastic reply and he knew instantly it was the real her.

"I pretended to be a dummy so he would take me instead of the real one. When he gets back to his precious base to go and question me, all he'll see is some dumb dummy leaning against a wall. Idiot!" Addie ran up to hug her sister, and then noticed all the sores and scratches all over her body.

"Misty, why are you so sore? And why is your skin peeling?" Misty sighed. "They were torturing me with legendary Pokemon and believe me it hurt. But I'm fine." she took a few steps then swayed on the spot and fell down.

"MISTY!" Ash ran over to his best friend. "Were going to take you to the Pokemon Centre, Nurse Joy should be able to help." and he put her over his back and carried her to the Pokemon Centre, with Addie and Pikachu behind him.

After Misty had been treated, the colour had returned to her cheeks and her sores were healing up.

"I never knew Giovanni could be this bad." Ash said as he dwelt on the last time he had met Giovanni and Mewtwo.

"Well he's the boss of Team Rocket so of course he's bad." sarcastically replied Misty, who was lying on her bed in the dormitory.

Addie piped up, she had been wanting to ask this question for a while now, "Ash, aren't you going back to Sinnoh now? I mean you said you would help get Misty back and you did, but it wasn't that quiet here."

Ash looked up. "I guess so. I'm not really sure, yeah, I'd better get back to Sinnoh, I can't leave Brock and Dawn just stranded there." but in truth, he didn't really want to go yet.

There was a knock on the door and Nurse Joy appeared.

"Hello, I just came to check on how Misty is going. How are you?"

"Oh" Misty brightened up, "I'm doing fine, my sores aren't hurting anymore."

"Well that's great." and Nurse Joy turned to walk out when…

"WAIT!" Ash called out abruptly.

"What is it?" Nurse Joy said turning around to face the gang.

"When is the next ship leaving for the Sinnoh region?"

"The SS Tidal is leaving in ten minutes, I suppose you could catch it in time-"

"Thanks!" Ash leapt up.

"Coming Pikachu?"

"Pika!" and the little, yellow Pokemon jumped onto Ash's shoulder and he raced out of the door with Addie and Misty following him, leaving a shocked Nurse Joy standing in the dormitory alone.

**Bring out the tissues next chapter and the cat claws!!!! It's not my saddest chapter because this is all a lead up to the main event but see what you think of it! May vs Misty! WHO WILL WIN? And I bet Ash doesn't have a clue what's going on! And would anybody like Brock in the story? I know a few perverted boys so maybe I could use some bad pick up lines or something with Brock? SHOULD BROCK THE PERVERT BE IN THE STORY SOON? R&R to tell me!**


	11. Prepare for trouble and make it triple?

**Chapter 11 is finally up! (laughs evily) The drama really starts now! You'll have to wait for the next chapter for the fun and games to start! I'm keeping you in suspense but in the next chapter we see the begining of Misty and May's fight!! THE BITCH FIGHT IS ON!!! It hasn't go too much swearing in it, well I tried to make it creative since I wasn't sure if I was allowed to put swearing in but in the later chapters there is swearing because it's my story so I can put whatever I want in it! XD! I might give you the next chapter with the fight tomorrow but that's if you really want it!!!! I LOVE BEING AN EVIL WRITER!! (cackles) Just kidding! And with Team Rocket, this is NOT my best writing of them, it's pretty sloppy in my opinion but see if you like it! And I'm working on Brock at the moment, so Brocko (yes, I still find that embarassing that Ash calls him that!) is coming to the cast soon! Enough ramblings you know what to do, R&R PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, it belongs to Pokemon USA and Satoshi Tajiri and if I did own it I would be at Fall out Boys concert drooling over Pete Wentz (who is WAY too old for me but can't a girl dream?) and forcing the Pokemon writers to bring Misty back, (honestly, if they don't listen soon they won't have ANY fans left! And it's high time that she came back!) and I would make M&M shipping come true or at least make May and Michael meet in real life! (even though I hate may to death and would rather listen to Leona Lewis bleeding love) I also don't own Fall Out Boy! **

**AT THE DOCK…**

It was the second time she had to leave him, he had to leave her, she was deeply upset, the pain in her heart was more than grief, it was loss. But she had to send him off, she had to see him off because if she didn't she would feel even more upset.

These where the feelings of Misty Waterflower as Ash Ketchum boarded the ship to Sinnoh, but before he boarded the ship he walked up to Misty.

He opened his mouth to speak but she spoke before him, with such sadness in her voice it was apparent that she didn't want him to leave.

"This is goodbye for the second time, I guess." and she didn't look straight at his face when she spoke.

"Yeah I guess." Ash sadly responded.

"I guess when you get back you'll have your next Gym battle, I- I- wish you l- luck then seeing as we'll probably never see each other a- again." Misty was having trouble speaking because her sobs could be heard in between her words. Ash gave a small smile. " We'll see each other again, I promise, we'll always be friends, no matter what happens because your Misty Waterflower, Water Pokemon Master." and she looked up into his face and smiled.

"And you-" Ash said as he went up to Addie, "You are a good, upcoming Pokemon Trainer, keep up the work and you'll be great in no time-" but he just couldn't help adding with a smirk, " But not better than me." And Misty and Addie punched Ash on the head at that.

And he started to board the ship.

But as Ash was walking up the ramp, he was stopped in his tracks by three odd looking people.

There was woman with bright, red hair curled up at the point, a man with light, violet purple hair and a weird cat like Pokemon. They were all dressed in suits with red glasses. Suddenly, the woman spoke.

"Hello, hello! Welcome to the SS Tidal!" and she shook Ash's hand hard. "I'm Jessele," then the man shook Ash's hand, "I'm James-" but the man was nudged in the ribs by the woman and he quickly replied " Jamie." and the Cat Pokemon shook Ash's hand this time, "And I'm Meow." and for a few minutes the woman, the man and the cat stood shaking Ash's hands.

"Well hello, umm, do you think you could stop shaking my hands?"

"Oh so sorry." shrieked the woman and she let go along with the man and cat.

"Who are you?" A confused Ash asked.

"Where the welcoming party and we welcome you to the ship! Oh, what a lovely Pikachu you have there! Could we have a look?" Jamie extended his arms.

"I guess." and Pikachu was passed over to Jamie.

"I'm so sorry but unfortunately the SS Tidal is closed for today. Goodbye!" and Jessele kicked Ash off the ramp.

"But Nurse Joy told us the ship was going to Sinnoh!" Misty shouted back but Jessele just laughed.

"Well she must have been wrong then. Bye! Ta ta!" and the ship began to take off. "Thank you for the Pikachu! The boss will be pleased." and Jamie started to wave goodbye.

"GIVE ME BACK PIKACHU!" Ash started to run after the ship but he didn't need to because it stopped half way.

The woman and man stood still then the woman sung, "We love a good party don't get us wrong." Then the man began, " But today we snatched Pikachu and this is our song." The woman and man ripped off their costumes to reveal uniforms with a big, red R printed on them.

"Prepare for trouble at high speed," the woman grinned, "And make it double so indeed," Jamie added.

The woman leapt onto the deck, "To protect the world from devastation," the man at this leapt up onto the deck too, "To unite all peoples within our nation," the woman now put one arm in the air like a solider "To denounce the evils of truth and love," the man copied her, "To extend our reach to the stars above," the woman smiled, "Jessie," the man smiled too, "James," Jessie and James appeared in Pikachu outfits, "Team Rocket takes off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight!" And the Cat Pokemon leapt up and said, "Meowth that's right!" Ash shouted with all his might, "WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE PIKACHU AND ME ALONE! JUST STOP CATCHING POKEMON FULL STOP!" and he tried to run up onto the ships ramp but…

"SEVIPER GO!" and Jessie released out of her Pokeball a big, purple, snake Pokemon.

"USE ACID ATTACK!" and Seviper spat out a humongous amount of purple, liquid that hit the ramp so hard that as soon as the oozing liquid hit it, the ramp broke down and crumbled with Ash on it.

"AAAGGGHH!" was the cry of Ash as he was sent down into the water below. "ASH! ASH! Are you okay?" Misty hastily said as she pulled him out of the water.

"No Misty, I'm not okay, I'm not going to be okay until I get Pikachu back," and with that he called out, "PIKACHU, USE THUNDER BOLT!" Pikachu nodded and lit its body with a lightning yellow then it released it but… nothing happened.

"Ha, ha, ha, we came prepared for your little Pikachu, these Pikachu suits just suck in the electricity like that!" and Jessie snapped her fingers, Meowth turned around and said, "Sorry twerp, but there's an ending for every Pokemon and not all of em are sunny." and he turned to the man with the violet hair who was proudly holding Pikachu like a trophy, "James, you airhead, do it now!" James turned around and blushed of embarrassment then released out of his Pokeball a little, green, thorny Pokemon. "CACNEA, USE SPIKE CANNON!" and the green Cacnea started shooting spikes towards Ash and company.

"GET DOWN!" Ash commanded and he pulled Misty and Addie down as the spikes soared over their heads.

"We must be going now twerps, but enjoy your journey... Pikachu free!" And James started the boat and it began to move.

"STOP!" and Misty got up still dodging the spikes, "I heard from Giovanni that he had fired you too, so why are you still here?" Jessie turned to look at James in confusion, James turned to look at Meowth in confusion and Meowth turned to Jessie and James in confusion. "Were not fired little twerpette, your wrong about that." but Misty replied, "So your boss is wrong then? You are standing up to the powerful Giovanni who has almost all the legendary Pokemon in the world under his command, who fired you a week ago without informing you? Well, I wouldn't want to stand up to someone who has Mewtwo under his commanded." and James actually shivered when she said this.

"Your wrong because I'll call Giovanni right now on the PC here and tell him we have Pikachu." and the woman with the long, red hair dialled Tea Rocket's boss's phone number.

After a few rings, a gruff voice replied, "Giovanni, head of Team Rocket speaking, who is this?" James took the PC phone from Jessie and said, "It's Team Red boss, we've captured a rare Pokemon for you."

Giovanni turned around to face his field agent. "Who consists of this Team Red you speak of?" Jessie grabbed the phone now and said in a sweet and strong voice, "Oh, in Team Red there are Jessie, James and Meowth, the finest Team Rocket Field Agents about, we have finally captured to much of your delight a-" Giovanni stopped Jessie and replied, "Is it a shiny Pokemon? Rare, valuable?" Jessie smiled, "Oh yes, I think you'll quite agree it's VERY rare and VERY strong."

Giovanni drummed his fingers on his desk. "Well, what is it then?" "We'll show you!" and James thrust Pikachu right up next to the PC camera and the boss looked down and laughed.

"A-a- Pikachu? What a pathetic Pokemon! So you were chasing this tiny, little rat for the past years? You're f-f-fired!" Giovanni managed to spit out because he was just laughing too loud.

"HOW DARE YOU FIRE US! WHY YOU INCOMPTENT-!" James managed to restrain her from hitting the screen. "He's not worth it Jess." and Jessie cried on his shoulder.

"It's over now, my dream as a Team Rocket field agent has ended all because of a crummy, little rat," Meowth cried out. But Giovanni was laughing to hard. "Goodbye Team Red, forever!" and he turned off his PC.

"WERE FINISHED!" James said in agony and he sat down in a corner and didn't look up. "Umm, can I have Pikachu back?" Ash asked nervously. "Sure, we don't care!" and Jessie threw Pikachu off the deck and it landed in Ash's arms. "I missed you buddy." And he gave Pikachu a tender heart warmed hug.

"Well, I'm not finished!" Jessie announced bravely and she smiled. "Until next time twerps!" and she threw something and all of a sudden everything went black. And when the others looked up (By others I mean Ash, Misty, Addie and Pikachu) Team Rocket had disappeared out of sight and all that was left was the boat.

"HELP!" came a shout from below the deck of the ship. Misty ran aboard and untied the captain.

"Thank you young lady. Those awful criminals came aboard my ship unannounced and tied me up and took over. I've been down here for two days and I'm starving, what could I do to make this up to you?" the captain shook his white beard around as he turned to face her.

"Well my friend here Ash," and she pointed to Ash who smiled nervously, " wants to go back to Sinnoh and was supposed to actually be going back there today by this ship but I guess his trip was postponed, so I guess, could you take him there?" the old, beared man nodded his head and replied "Aye lass, I could do that."

**20 MINUTES LATER…**

Ash stood on deck and waved as the ship began to move slowly but steadily. Addie started waving but Misty just turned away.

She hadn't wanted this to happen. She hadn't seen him for so long and now he was going away again, would this happen every time? Could she survive this pain? Her hands were placed over her heart and she leaked silent tears as the grieving worsened. She had been upset when she had had to leave Ash to go back to the gym but she had never forgot him. Everyday she would remind herself that she would see him again that maybe…

Addie could see something was wrong with her sister. She wasn't waving and had her back to the ship.

"Sis, what's wrong?" there was still no reply. "I know that you have umm, "Feelings" for him but you'll be okay. You've still got me. Don't worry, you'll see him again."

Misty just replied, "It's not that. I- I'm just worried about Giovanni and the leg- legendary Pokemon that he's overpowering. I can't believe that you actually thought that I had feelings for Ketchum. He's just a plain show-off; he doesn't care about anybody else but himself and his dumb Pikachu. He doesn't even care that Giovanni might take over the world, Ash only cares about gym badges and gym battles, he's pathetic."

Addie extended her arm over her sisters shoulders and said, "You don't mean that Misty, your just upset and all. You like Ash and Pikachu, your just being cold that's all." But Misty pushed Addie's arm away and angrily said, "I'm not upset, I never cry. I hate Ash Ketchum and Pikachu and most of all I hate you!" and she ran off the port and back to the centre of Slateport.

Ash Ketchum saw this and stopped in his tracks. "Captain, can you stop the ship! I want to get off." The jolly, old man looked up.

"You young ones always changing your minds about every little thing, well alright but only this once." And the ship stopped abruptly making Ash and the captain fall to their feet.

Ash immediately jumped onto the ramp that was extending to the port. He gave a short wave and as he headed back to Slateport after Misty and Addie he called out long and loud to the captain, "I'll never forget this! I'll repay you one day!" the captain heard this and chuckled.

"You young ones, always rushing off to save the world."

**Towards the end I made that captain Scottish for some reason so don't get confused! AND the fight for Ash begins! I know who'll I will be going for! (gets out Misty banner!) MISTY ALL THE WAY! I'm a huge Misty fan! But May fans will probably be more happy! (Let's just say that May warms up more with the insults first!) R&R and tell me what you think!**


	12. Inner bitch released

**THE CAT FIGHT IS ON!!! (gets flag and rallies) In this chapter we see the start of the bitch fest and this is only a little taste my dear readers. I did make May a bit bitchier than I intened so if you're a May fan, don't take it to heart how I write her charcater I don't personally like her but I don't want to offened anybody who does. And if your wondering why May knocks on Misty's door when of course Ash isn't there, May heard that Ash was near the hotel and she wasn't thinking and just raced up the stairs and started knocking on doors if that clears anything up! And Steven, oh Steven is in here! I really wanted to write that rich, busuiness, type of writing like you can read in many books. And with the red Armani tie, I heard some famous actors wear that from magazines so that's where I got it and Steven is only wearing red cause Team Rocket ranked people have to wear to signefy their rank! And in the next chapter Misty and Ash FIGHT! And I will say it is NOt nice! Pretty mean! Will there friendship survive and what about feelings? R&R PLEASE! Reviews is what makes a story go on and inspire the writer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and I wish I owned a pool but I don't...**

**BACK IN SLATEPORT CITY…**

Misty Waterflower was tucked up in a bed in the exclusive Slateport hotel that had recently opened. She shut her eyes and tried to block out the events which had happened a few minutes ago. She wasn't being selfish she was just as Addie had put it "Upset." She moved and put her head under her pillow.

Suddenly there was a sudden knock at the door and Misty replied groggily "It's open but don't bother." The doorknob turned then a girl with brown hair and a green and orange bandana appeared.

"Ash? Are you here?" Misty looked up and saw one person that she didn't want to see. "Oh, it's you. Sorry, I'm just looking for Ash Ketchum; I'll go-" Misty smiled.

"No, don't go. I want to speak to you." So the two girls sat down on the bed and began to talk.

"I came back for Ash since we've been through so much and I kinda have feelings for him." May began to say happily, "I haven't gotten a chance to talk to him properly about it and it is really important." Misty looked down. This was unfair. This girl was too young for Ash. May and Ash didn't belong together.

As May began to ramble on about her journeys with Ash, Misty abruptly got off the bed.

"Stop. I don't want to hear anymore. And why are you telling me this? Why have you come up to my room to just brag about how much you miss and supposedly love Ash? Go tell someone else, I'm not your sister, I'm not part of your family and I'm definitely not your friend. I don't even know anything about you except that you travelled with Ash and that you love contests, and he's the last person I want to talk about. Go participate in some contest or something May because I'm not going to stay here and listen to your little school girl crush on Ash Ketchum!"

And Misty's heart was already broken, her eyes were blazing with rage, she wanted to just get out of the room and to never speak to anyone again, she held back tears that were meant to be wept, that were meant to show how much pain and suffering she was feeling.

May got up steadily and went over to the girl that had just lunged out at her. She saw the fire in Misty's eyes and wanted to extinguish it but she also saw the pain that was buried deep down in her heart but she didn't care.

"Do you know that I saved your life? I could have let go but I didn't, without me you wouldn't even be breathing right now," she came closer to Misty, "so I think that I deserve some gratitude from you, after all I did save your life. I have feelings for Ash; and I'll express them anyway I want and I'm not going to be put down just because of some puny, skinny carrot head who just can't seem to get the fact that she was rejected and forgotten by the boy she actually had feelings for." May sniggered and waited for a response.

"You don't scare me, I never had feelings for Ash Ketchum. I wasn't rejected, YOU are the one that was and still is rejected. All you care about is how you look and how your Pokemon look, there's more to life than that. You and Ash deserve each other. You two are like two Pidgey droppings on a Pokeball. I don't need to be told that I'm skinny by you or anyone else. You are sick, sick, girl and you will never get anywhere in life. I feel sorry for you, deeply and I'm not going to be told that I'm a carrot head by some love sick, peanut hair, obsessed with herself prima donna because I'm a good and decent person unlike yourself."

May looked like she was on the verge of tears but went to the door and opened and before she stepped out smartly replied "Oh, thanks for saying that me and Ash suit each other. You're a real doll, see ya later carrot head." And she proceeded to shut the door but Misty quickly piped in, " Oh no, You're the doll here and by the way I wouldn't want to hear anything from a girl that lost her first contest to a boy named Drew and cried herself silly. Bye bye." And May slammed the door behind her.

Misty slumped onto her bed tiredly, barely keeping her eyes open. She never knew some one could be so bitchy and two faced. She curled up under the red, Moroccan silk covers and drifted off into a gentle, undisturbed sleep…

**IN LPRU…**

A big, black limousine glided up in front of a charcoal grey building. The black of the limousine shined and shimmered as the sun's rays danced all over the car. The wheels were big and circular shaped as if they had just been changed, and there was a little flag in the middle of the bonnet on the front. The car had a sense of luxury about it, that you had be a somebody to ride in it, you had to be known, you had to have power, you had to be in charge… and that was exactly how Steven Stone was.

He sat inside the huge expensive car with a mobile phone glued to his ear.

There was a certain way that Steven Stone dressed he always dressed to impress, you would never see him in some t-shirt and shorts and cheap sneakers because in his impression he was more than that and he certainly had the money to prove it.

At the moment he was dressed in a grey jacket with a white, clean crisp shirt underneath with a sensible red Armani tie to match. He had matching grey pants and black, shiny shoes that had been deeply polished. His hair was had been laid back with the finest gel available, his gel causing his hair to cover his left eye. He always wore his hair in this fashion because he liked to look sleek, smart, successful. His suit matched his hair immensely so to make him look like he had no colour at all on him.

Steven didn't like colour. It repulsed him. He was a black, white or grey man. He never wore anything brighter than white because he believed if he did that his reputation would go down as quickly as a falling Pidgey. Oh and I forgot to mention he had a pair of eighty thousand dollar black shades on his eyes.

"Giovanni I'm reporting back with the book, yes I've got it here, its in my brief case," and he briefly slid his white, pale hand over the brief case and patted it gently, "Yes I've already tracked Entei, so we just need the combination from the book and we'll have another of the most powerful Pokemon in the world in our power. Oh sorry Giovanni, YOUR power."

Steven gritted his teeth at this. He had been an undercover agent for Giovanni for ten years now and he still wasn't the person that Giovanni trusted most. He had joined Team Rocket at fifteen, a pimply, ugly, dumb teenage whose only interest was picking up girls and winning Pokemon battles. Giovanni had taken him under his wing and now Steven was a handsome businessman with all the class and respect he needed from the agents at Team Rocket.

"Oh, I'm at the headquarters right now, just wait," and he flashed his ID at the front gate and he was let in by the big, burly security guard who watched him a little bit too closely for his pleasure.

Steven walked or more likely strutted to the left hand side of the corridor he was in. The corridor had a kind of eerie coldness to it, as if it had been built around a wall of sadness, loneliness, despair.

Anyway, he approached a door showed a card and was let in to a dimly lit room with only a small table and chair in the centre of it.

Steven walked up and placed the book on the table and as he did this he gave a small smile and opened a page, but his easy going smile suddenly changed to a look of sudden horror and shock mixed into one. He grabbed the book and threw onto the ground with such force that the THUD echoed through out the room and down the hall into a non-existent place.

"Those cheating, manipulative kids, oh, they think they can trick Steven Stone well they've got another thing coming to them. If they want to play dirty I'll play back. Just they wait, just they wait until…"

**Ooh, cliff hanger! As I said in my little author rant, Ash and Misty's fight is next! A bit mooshy but fairly BIG and I mean it! AND Misty and May face off in battle over Ash! R&R PLEASE!**


	13. Tears don't make you stronger!

**I have FINALLY updated!!! (angels sing) Now in this chapter there is a bit of swearing but nothing too serious until you get more to the bottom, I don't like swearing in fanfics too much because I don't want people to get offened but it's only a little! And May fans, please don't get offended by some of what I wrote, it's nothing serious so don't get all defencive or anything! Now in this chapter it's a ASH AND MISTY SHOWDOWN! (western music plays) and the fight with May and Misty continues! MAY VS MISTY? WHO WILL WIN? And Brock is going to be joining up soon but you'll have to wait until I can actually the essence of Brock which isn't too hard to do! THE PERV STRIKES BACK!! (lame I know!) and Harley and Drew are set to appear but that's only until the very, very, LAST chapters of the biggest finale ever! And Darkrai is going to make a big entrance, just you wait and see! (I had to put that in there for the Darkrai fans!) so please R&R PLEASE! With a Pikachu on top!**

**DISCLAIMER: You probably know what i'm going to say already but I want to write it again anyway! I don't own Pokemon at all it belongs to satoshi Tajiri and Pokemon USA so so don't sue me! And if I DID own Pokemon ( which I don't!) I would be going to see Fall Out Boys concert tomorrow! WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (but I don't own fall out boy either!)**

**BACK AT THE HOTEL…**

Misty sat still on her bed, staring into the wooden floor below. She could hear nothing but the slow, wheezing breathing that was coming from her own lungs. She was still in shock from the fight she had just had with May and had woken rather early from her little nap.

May's words kept replaying in her head over and over again, "I could have let you go easily," "If I hadn't saved you, you wouldn't even be breathing right now."

Misty guessed that she should be grateful that May had saved her life but from what she had realised May only saved her to get on Ash's better side. "What a slut." She murmured to no one in particular.

Misty remembered when she had been hanging off that cliff, the darkness that stretched down deeper down the cliff, an never ending darkness that would never stop until it had had enveloped each and every bit of her, a darkness full of misery, hatred and longing. The longing to belong somewhere, to be loved, to have joy, happiness and laughter. But that cliff would never belong somewhere. It would never be loved, never find true happiness and it would never ever find laughter. It was just a big, crumbling rock that had a never-ending gloom attached to it. That was and is its purpose. To lead young lives to despair and doom, to cause tragedy and self-hatred. It was nothing more than an object in a master plan of death.

She remembered that her heart had felt as if it was in her throat. She remembered how her fingers had been trembling as she had held on for dear life and then just as she thought it was the end, just as she felt her fingers begin to slip, a hand was out stretched and caught her fingers just in the nick of time and pulled her up. She remembered her sigh of relief that had uttered out of her mouth as she had stumbled onto the hard, cool, brown earth and had just sat there panting not bothering to look at her saviour.

As she had sat there, the air rushing in and out of her body as quick as anything, the ice-cold beads of sweat trickling down her forehead, she eventually turned her head to look at the person who had just saved her life.

And as she turned, she expected to see the ruff, spiky pointed, charcoal black hair of a boy wearing a hat with a poke ball on it but instead she faced a small, chestnut haired girl wearing a crimson red bandana with a pale white poke ball painted on to it.

"Th-thanks." Misty managed to mutter still hanging with the shock that she had been saved out of the blue. "Well, I couldn't just let you die like that. I'm not the kind of person to see a person in need and not help out." And May smiled and at the time seemed a true smile and turned away to get up.

Misty was brought back to earth by a faint **SLAM** noise right outside her door. She got up groggily and stumbled towards the door. But when she opened the door she saw the last person she wanted to see.

"MIST-!" but the door was slammed shut in Ash Ketchum's face.

"MISTY! OPEN UP! I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!" he shouted to her behind the oak panel of the door.

"GO AWAY ASH! I really don't need this right now!" was Misty's come back.

"Don't need what?" he replied back curiously.

"Well your little girlfriend just came up here to pay me a visit and didn't we have a chat! She said that she would have let me drop from that cliff but the only reason she didn't was because she was trying to impress you! Aren't you a ladies man, huh? The girls really like older men don't they! Melody, May and Dawn! Why aren't you lucky! Do you know what! YOU'RE A PIECE OF SELFISH, CONCEEDED PIECE OF TRASH THAT I HAVE EVER HAD THE SAD CHANCE TO LAY EYES ON!" Misty shouted back, her fury becoming uncontrollable.

"May would NEVER say anything like that! She's one of the nicest people I've ever met unlike you! And Melody, May and Dawn aren't my girlfriends and they definitely don't think of me in that way!" Ash replied back.

"OH, HOW DO YOU KNOW! YOUR HEAD IS FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH THE IDEA THAT ONE DAY YOU'LL BECOME THE BEST POKEMON MASTER! WELL WAKE UP BRAINLESS, IT ISN'T GONNA HAPPEN! DREAMS DON'T ALWAYS COME TRUE! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYBODY BUT YOUR SELF AND PIKACHU! I HAVE NEVER MET SUCH A HUNGRY, FOOD OBESSED, NO SHAME, GOBBLING FREE LOADER LIKE YOU!" Misty kicked her bed and raged on but this time it was Ash's turn.

"I AM NOT SELFISH! YOU ARE THE SELFISH ONE! ALWAYS ANGRY IN THE MORNINGS AND THE WAY YOU GO AROUND HITTING PEOPLE ON THE HEAD IS JUST PLAIN MEAN! YOU JUDGE PEOPLE BEFORE YOU EVEN KNOW THEM BECAUSE YOU THINK YOUR SO FLASH BUT GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD BECAUSE YOUR NOT FLASH! YOUR JUST SOME HOT TEMPERED, BRATTY, SCARED, SCRAWNY RUNT WHO CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT SOME GIRLS ARE PRETTIER THAN YOURSELF!" and he slumped onto the ground as a sign of defeat.

Misty sat on the ground with her head in her lap, her eyes slowly watering.

"If that's how you really think of me then." She sniffled as she wiped her tears on her shirt.

"Misty, I came here to talk to you, not to have a battle. I see you still are the same."

"What's that supposed to mean sir eat a lot!" she shot back. She trudged to the door and opened it. Without a sound she walked towards Ash and stood right in front him and just looked at him or more like stared. It seemed for hours as she stood there towering above him while he was slumped below watching her just as intently.

"Did I ever do anything wrong Ash? I only wanted to get close to you and get to know you but you only pushed me away. I kept trying and trying but you only pushed harder. What did you not want me to see under that rough shell? I wanted to know so badly but I bottled the feeling and set myself straight and waited to see if you would return the feeling but… nothing. Didn't you feel it? I wasted all those feelings on you Ash, and all for nothing. I guess it was just a mere crush. I hope you and May are very happy together."

And she shook her bright, hot red chilli hair and walked towards the stairs. She waited for a few minutes to see if there was a response but nothing. She grabbed the stairs railing and started to walk down but before she completely disappeared she said one last thing

"Didn't you ever notice Ash or are you still thick headed?" and then she disappeared from sight.

**BACK TO ADDIE…**

Addie Waterflower was waiting patiently in the hotel lobby. If you could call pacing around the room patient. Her dark chocolate hair swishing around to and throw as she waited anticipating her sisters next move. What was she going to do now? Ash and Misty were so busy getting angry with each that they had forgotten about her.

Addie though intently about her pokemon and how she really wanted to train them right now. "Maybe I should evolve my Cyndaquil?" she muttered out loud to herself. But as soon as she had said that Misty arrived looking as cross as ever.

"Hey Mist-" Addie began but Misty just rushed on ahead oblivious to her sisters plea. And Addie quickly followed. A few minutes later Ash Ketchum appeared with his poke balls on his waist and his loyal yellow Pikachu perched on his shoulder like a parrot.

"Come on Pikachu, let's go find the girls!" he said and of course his trusty Pikachu replied heartily "Pika pii!" as they ventured outside of the lobby into the cool, salty air.

Ash started to run around the hotel's corner where the Marine museum was because shouting could be heard. And when he appeared he saw Misty, Addie and May locked in a fierce fight or it was more like Misty and May locked in fierce combat while Addie tried to break them up.

"I should have let you drop far to the ground Waterflower," May remarked as she eyed Misty closely. "Oh no you wouldn't have had the guts May because you wouldn't dare to see an innocent person drop to their death and all because of your fault. You'd live day after day focusing on the horror that you had experienced and had done and you would drive yourself insane until finally one day you could not take it anymore then well, you know the rest." Misty replied, the satisfaction in her tone.

"Oh believe me I HAVE the guts. You're just mad because you'll never ever end up with Ash. I'll end up with him and we'll be so, so happy together just the two of us," May paused for a minute and let out a dreamy sigh then continued, "and where will poor Mist be? Stuck all alone in a gym by herself battling day after day until your so old and wrinkly that you won't be able to find your poke balls." But that was the end for Misty.

Her face began to go red and her hands clenched up into fists.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU LITTLE SKANK OF SATAN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY SUCH SHIT WORDS! YOU'RE A FRIGGIN MORON WITH A NUTSHELL FOR A BRAIN IF YOU CAN CALL WHAT YOU'VE GOT A "BRAIN!" YOUR JUST A BITCH WANNABE AND BY THE SOUNDS OF IT YOUR MAKING YOUR DREAM TRUE!" the words that had just been gushed out hit May hard just like a hot, steaming red poker.

"You want a pokemon battle! You'll get one!" and May pulled out a poke ball and cried out "GO GLACEON!" an aqua, long ear fox type of pokemon appeared and stood still and solemn.

"Bring it on! GO CORSOLA!" and a pink, coral like pokemon popped out.

**Next chappie (I've always wanted to say that! LOL!) we will the Pokemon battle over Ash begin! And how will Ash feel about Misty? And Team Rockets plans and history revealed! Why does Giovanni have a son? You'll have to wait until then! READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	14. History's past!

**THE BATTLE BEGINS!! Okay, well it's a pretty short battle but I hope it's okay!! I'm SO sorry that I haven't been able to update the reason behind that is that there was a glitch with Fanfiction which didn't let log on so I couldn't publish my new chapter for AAML Addie Style and some other stories I came up with! (looks at Fanfic angrily) But it's all fixed up now so that's good! In this chapter, we see May and Misty continue their battle for Ash's heart but if only Ash KNEW that they were compepting for him but since he has the brain size of a small Turnip, all is lost! And we find out some information about Team Rocket and Giovanni! And with Blaines hand being deformed, I read some of the Pokemon Manga (And this was before I saw the ep with Blaine in it!) and that's were I got the idea from, just letting you know so you read it and then say, "What the-? Blaine's hand isn't like that!" so I hope that helps!! AND HAPPY LENT PEOPLE! AND UMM, HAPPY UN-LENT IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE IT!! (God:"LET THERE BE PANCAKES!" And there where Pancakes!) Enough joking, PLEASE Review! (Does anime puppy eyes) Now Enjoy and Review!! (I swear I sound even more like an Ad each day!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Pokemon USA so don't sue me! And if I did own Pokemon I wouldn't be a Twilight fan, May wouldn't have met Ash and Penguins would be rappers who sung about Hot Dogs and how Peanuts don't have flea's but I don't so WWAAAAAHHH!**

May began the battle, "ICE SHARD NOW!" and Glaceon shot out shards of crystal clear ice towards Corsola.

"SPIKE CANNON NOW!" and Corsola focused and shot hundreds of millions of little spikes towards the shards of ice, which broke the ice immediately with a deafening shattering noise.

Misty smiled, "Good job Corsola! USE AQUA RING!" suddenly two pale circles of light surrounded Corsola and make the pokemon glow.

"Wha-what is hap- happening?" May stuttered stupidly.

"It's a move called Aqua Ring which makes the pokemon that uses it restore HP on each turn. It's a good move for regaining HP. I thought you knew that?"

The brunette opponent blushed a furious crimson and shouted, " GO FOR THE BIG THING GLACEON! BLIZZARD!" Glaceon breathed in a huge breath of air then 1…2…3! A huge, swirling, cloak of a blizzard stormed and raged its way to Corsola.

"Corsola dodge!" but the poor pokemon wasn't quick enough and got caught up in the vicious move.

"That will teach you that if you play with ice, you just get frozen. NOW USE ICE FANG!" May screeched and Glaceon got ready to move and as quick as lightning sped towards the pink coral pokemon and was about to bite when…

"EARTH POWER MAXIUM POWER!" Corsola jumped high up into the air and pounded down onto the ground and the earth shook, it rumbled and gargled with rage. Then the ground split in too and lave poured out and hit Glaceon full in the face and then it toppled over and fainted.

"The match goes to Misty waterflower!" Addie announced proudly.

May slumped over and sighed. "I thought I could win. With all the training we've done I was really sure…" she got up and turned around to face Misty.

"You sure have a strategy. Good match?" and she held out her hand. And Misty out stretched her hand too and replied "Good battle." And the girls shook hands but as they shook hands, May suddenly let go of Misty's hand making her fall to the ground.

"Oops! Did I do that? Sorry!" May chuckled silently as she fixed her orange and green bandana. Waterflowers face lifted up as she lay on the ground and through gritted teeth replied, "Of course you wouldn't do that on purpose would you May?"

Ash ran up to meet them. "Why are you guys fighting? Why are you being so bitchy Misty? And May that was a very dirty trick you played before!" the two girls faced each other and glared. "Ash, I'm surprised you don't know. Maybe you do have a tiny brain," Addie sighed as she rested her palm on her forehead. Ash blushed bright red at this.

"Pikachu," The Yellow mouse sighed in reply with Addie.

May rushed towards Misty her arms swaying with rage. "Bring it on orangey!" Addie and Ash held back a rather fired up Misty.

"I've had enough," and with her chocolate hair being blowed by the wind Addie let go of Misty, leaving her to Ash's puny muscles.

"Could you guys stop this love triangle for just a few minutes? This is not about who gets Ash Ketchum, this is about saving the world and protecting the book. We've rescued Misty and I bet by now Steven has figured out that he doesn't have the real book. While you guys were playing soap opera, I was actually out researching everything I could find about Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket was established first in the Kanto region when the first two gyms were opened which are currently the Virdian Gym and Pewter city gym. Giovanni was the gym leader of the Virdian gym for ten years then got sick of battling and went power crazy so that's when he decided to start capturing and stealing pokemon all over the world. He made team bases in every region making sure that he had undercover agents in every possible city, museum or lab. Of course we know Jessie, James and Meowth the most failing red team in the team rocket base.

"Over the years Giovanni started to gain even more powerful forces like forcing his own child to join Team Rocket but Giovanni's child escaped. Know one knows who his child is but they only description is that the child has red hair. Steven Stone is one of the most powerful commanders of Team Rocket at the moment. He controls every base camp in the country. He is a very valuable source to Giovanni but as it seems Stone isn't very close to him. Giovanni likes to be in control and work alone. He loves people under his command and doesn't like people disobeying him.

"A few years ago when Team Rocket had only just started, Giovanni convinced young Blaine of Cinnibar gym to become a Team rocket scientist. And Blaine was the one who created Mew Two. He didn't have enough genes so he had to takes some of his own DNA and put it into Mew Two to finish creating it. Blaine's left hand has always been so deformed because of this reason.

"And now Team Rocket has set their sight on bigger things. They now want to collect and have in their power all the world's legendary pokemon. Giovanni especially doesn't care about normal pokemon anymore, he just wants to have power and he believes that with these legendary pokemon that Team Rocket will take over the whole entire world!"

"But," Misty butted in abruptly. "The legendary pokemon had weird, black harness around their necks and their eyes went pitch black. Latias was being controlled by Steven and Giovanni and when I talked to Latias it wouldn't respond to me at all, like I didn't even exist…"

Addie smiled. "Your right about that Misty. The pokemon are being controlled by a special harness designed by Steven Stone that makes any pokemon that wears it lose sight of who they are. The pokemon are forced to become weak and powerless. They are put into some weird, hypnotic state which makes them immune to any other contact apart from their masters. It's quite freaky really."

"Giovanni almost has all the legendary pokemon under his control. He already has Entei and he needs the book because in the book in one of the back pages is a spell. This spell will release the legendary Darkrai and Areceus and then if Team Rocket gains control of those two, well the human and pokemon civilization is doomed."

She sat down on the ground out of breath because she had been talking so fast that she had almost forgotten to breathe. The only sounds that could be heard was the sound of air being taken in by Addie and the deep, dank depths of the waves that splashed against the brown, grainy sand.

It was already twelve thirty in the morning and all the gang was tired so they decided to head up to the hotel. The fighting had worn out all four of them, especially two of the girls who weren't even looking at each other. As Misty, Addie and May walked into their shared hotel room which contained four bunk beds. Misty chose the bottom bunk on the left hand side of the room and Addie chose the bunk above Misty, which left May on the right hand side bunk bed so she chose the top because she didn't want to look at Misty, which suited Misty just fine.

The whole room was dark. Every smooth surface and hard surface was covered in a thick, dreary ebony black that spread and covered the whole entire room. The tiniest, faintest bit of light that managed to shine in was the moon.

Tonight it hung in the middle of a jewel studded sky. The moon was in the centre of the sky like a silver ball. It almost looked see through like a piece of glass. Untouched, unmarked, undisturbed, left for people to bask in its mysterious, glorious beauty. Like right out of a dream musky, pepper grey clouds passed by the moon leaving it undisturbed in its slumber.

Inside the hotel room one girl was left restless. She tossed and turned, trying to find the most comfy way to lie but it wasn't working too well. She finally lifted herself up and rested her back gently on her pillow trying not to wake up the other two girls. She looked at her long, over stretching legs that lay before her. Well they WERE pretty long but it wasn't her fault. Or was it?

Misty thought about the travels and adventures she had been on and all the amazing things she had seen. Was her destiny to be a gym leader to the day she died? To battle trainers until she wrinkled and aged, until she couldn't take the heat, the pressure any more? She hoped May wasn't right because she didn't want that. She didn't exactly know WHAT she wanted but it certainly wasn't that. No way would she become like that. No offence to Agatha and Bertha of course for of course they were old and part of the elite four.

"What is my destiny?" she whispered into her pillow as she laid her head lightly on her pillow and closed her eyes and drifted off into a restless unknown…

**BUT…**

Little did she know that once she had nodded off, a stranger slipped into the room. The stranger crept around the room slowly and quietly as if to make the term "As quiet as a mouse" true as possible. The figure looked around until they spotted what they had been looking for.

A book was on the wooden, varnished table near the bathroom. The stranger crept up and with a slight WHISSH of the fingers the stranger held the book in front of them. The person pulled off their beanie to reveal stone grey hair underneath.

"Mine. All mine. Now no one can stop me. Darkrai and Arceus will finally be awoken and the world soon in Team Rockets grasp or MY grasp more likely." A quick sly smile and the stranger was gone. The only sign that the stranger had ever been there was the open window.

**BACK TO ASH…**

**Who was that mysterious person that came into the girls room? Misty and May, will it ever end? And in the next chapter, Ash's feelings revealed? What does Ash REALLY think about Misty? R&R find out! **


	15. I caught myself and threw away the key

**I'm updating pretty quickly aren't I? Well I think that anyway! In this chapter, I'm sorry if I keep going on about the moon but I just couldn't resist tonight since the Moon was so beautiful and when I get a idea in my head I have to write it straight away! I also had writers block while writing this so I'm not sure if you can tell or not! Anyway, in this chapter we see a little bit of Ash boy's (yep, got that from Gary!) feelings towards Misty, it's not too much romance since I tried to tone it down quite a bit since the big romance comes much later in the story so you'll have to wait! (laughs evily) And finally poor Addie gets some chapter time! I have been leaving her out for a little bit but this is a AAML story after all! So all you fans of Addie (if there are any?) enjoy! And Addie is a bit of a version of my ex 12 year old self (except that I don't look much Addie anymore and I'm not 12 but 13!) I really need to stop talking don't I? (smiles sheepishly) Back onto the main Topic, please R&R!!!! **

Ash Ketchum couldn't sleep. Instead he sat on the blankets of his bed, his mind swirling with thoughts and possibilities. As he sat there with the moonlight gently drifting over him and the darkness creeping slowly over the room, he put his head into his lap and sighed.

A heart of ice was what he had. A cold, shiny, see through, piece of ice was what his heart was made of. No warmth flowed through it any more, no joy, no happiness, no love, and no hope, all that had perished within in him like a fire that had been extinguished. No flames rose and crackled within him anymore, the flames turned to soot, to ash. Dark, filthy, worthless, un-needed ash. Black as the deepest night, an never ending darkness that went on forever, that you could never escape from, never hide because there was no place to hide. A dark that ruled and controlled the entire earth, a dark that gave no mercy, no hope, no chance to hold onto. It didn't give any one a chance because it wasn't meant to, it couldn't it, it wouldn't, it hadn't been taught to feel emotion, to feel happy, or glad, or to burst with laughter or to feel and enjoy the company of others. All this darkness knew was pain, bitterness, vengeance, anger and the sting of loneliness.

Could he really continue on this journey with Misty, Addie and May? Could he just leave Brock and Dawn in Sinnoh alone? Of course not, that would be selfish and mean. They were his friends, his companions, they were the ones who he awoke to see each morning, they made him laugh, they made him cry and they all supported one another. But he felt the same way about Addie, May and Misty.

He had met Misty Waterflower on the very first day that he had started his Pokemon journey. He remembered when those Spearow had been chasing him; he remembered the blood pumping though his body as he rushed across the road, he remembered the utter terror of the thousands of tiny birds flying around him, gathering into their little groups and surrounding him. And then he caught sight of the river with its cool, deep colours, and the sun shining on the surface on the ripples of the waves and then **SPLASH!**

He dived into it, getting tossed and turned and thrown around with the waves. The endless blue stretching out in front of him like a pathway, a long, twisting and turning pathway that never seemed to end.

And as he held onto tight to his Pikachu, the only thing that mattered the most to him right now, the only thing that was his whole friend in the entire world at that moment, he would get his buddy out of the merciless waters if it was the last thing he did. His vision started to fade, and the blue turned to white, then slowly the black started to creep in, more and more with each breath of air he lost, until he couldn't hold his breath in any longer, he couldn't win the fight, he couldn't go on any longer, he had lost and was ready to go then, pitch black.

And when he had awoken who was the first face that he has seen? A girl with bright, hot red, chilli pepper hair stood in front of him with a serious look on her face. Her eyes swirled with anger and confusion and she didn't look like she wanted to talk.

"Not the best thing you want to wake up to," Ash said out loud. He hadn't spoken for hours and as the words tumbled out of his mouth he began to think about her more.

Misty had always come off as a fiery girl, not fiery, **EXPLOSIVE** seemed more like the word. She could get angry pretty easily and knew how to get you into shape but underneath her tough exterior there lay a different kind of Misty from the one on the outside. She could come off stern but she was a big softie and you knew it went she talked about water pokemon. Her eyes would light up, and she wouldn't stop talking about how amazing they were, how special and unique each water pokemon was and how she wanted to be the best water pokemon trainer in the world.

Ash tuned his head to face the direction of the window.

There in all its glory was the moon, it glowed the most angelic, purest, white that he had ever laid his eyes on. It lit up the whole sky, making the stars around it look so insignificant, so tiny, so useless that you would wonder why they were there at all in the first place. The silver beacon of light beamed down onto the earth, casting a milky shadow over the city below, the buildings covered in a white veil, a white as pure as if it had come from heaven itself.

Ash remembered when he, Misty and Brock had met that girl with her Marill and how Misty had got lost with it. He didn't know exactly what had happened that night she had been missing but he knew the day after that she had formed a very strong friendship with the little blue mouse pokemon because it had saved her from Arbok's poison sting attack. And the smile when it was on her shoulder, he knew that something special had happened with Marill.

Ash got up from the bed silently, as to not wake up Pikachu and tip toed over to his backpack and started rummage around for something. "Where is it?" he pondered out loud as his fingers dove deeper into the mess that he called a backpack. After many minutes of rummaging he finally found it and held it in his hands if it was the most delicate thing in the world. For because the thing that he held in his hands contained memories, some sweet, some bitter with anger and sorrow and some joyous and contented. He held a photograph.

As he sat there quietly gazing at the photo he desperately wondered what to do. What should he decide to do? To follow his heart, or his dream to become the greatest pokemon master of all time. The goal that had stood among him for so many years flashed in front of his eyes. All the journeys, all the battles and destinations, all the gym leaders and trainers mattered nothing to him now. He knew which path to take now or did he really?

"Sometimes, you have to give up the things you love, to go on in life," he uttered quietly as the silence of the night passed on. He had no choice but to accept a destiny, but which one? His heart or his head? His soul or his mind? His friends or the world?

**NOW TO ADDIE…**

Addie Waterflower slept on peacefully, without a care in the world, or a thought in her soul. Her mind free of the thoughts that so often circled around in her head. Her mind at ease as the world of dreams welcomed her warmly. But as she turned her over in her bed…

"**PHHHOWOAR!**" a loud noise came out nowhere, making Addie fall out of her bed onto the ground below. "What the-?" she exclaimed as she rubbed the fresh bump on the back of her head repeatedly. She turned around to find the source of the noise and to her surprise found May in a deep slumber.

"Apart from being the most stupid person on earth, she snores like a Snorlax that has had a little bit too much to eat," she grumbled quietly as she got up.

As she looked around the room, Addie noticed that both Misty and May were in a deep sleep. Neither of them moved a muscle as they slept on in harmonious silence.

"No wonder there tired after all the fighting that they did today. I've never heard so much bickering in my entire life, it's a surprise that Misty has enough air left to breathe and May has enough air to snore like a volcano. At least they've shut up now, it's good to actually hear my own thoughts." And after pondering for a few minutes she climbed back into her bed as softly and quietly as she could. Getting into her bed had been the easy part, but falling sleep wasn't. She tossed and turned around, as she lay crushed underneath the heavy weight of the blankets on top of her. First she moved to the left, then the right, then she tried lying on her back but that didn't seem to work either, so finally she gave up and chose her last resort which was a glass of cold milk.

The hotel's cafeteria was nice and cool, and the strain of the heat left her body immedialty as Addie entered it. Addie ran her fingers over the smooth surface of the tiles on the walls. They were so cold, she felt like she was holding a pile of freshly fallen snow in her hands, but even though the tiles were cold; they were refreshing and chilly at the same time. She took her hand off them and tip toed quietly towards the Pokemon Centre's fridge. After filling up a glass with some milk, she sat down on the nearest bench to enjoy her drink.

But just as she sat down, she heard a noise. It was coming from the cafeteria's entrance and was getting louder every second minute. Addie started to breathe very fast, the air rushing in and out of her lungs at break neck speed. Her brain barely had enough time to know that she was breathing because her heart started to pound; like a drum, it started out with a slow beat, the went faster and faster, the rhythm getting more quick with each breath that she took in.

How could she have left the door open? Was she that stupid? Was she that dim-witted to think that no one would come down at this time of night? That maybe a robber might just pass a door with tons of food, and drink and a girl in it. A new hostage to be taken, a new slave to command about and do all his bidding or else. How could she not think about that? Wasn't her mind working?

"But if I had closed it, a robber or thief could have locked me in. Then I would eat the food and starve. And then he might lock himself in here with me and maybe, just maybe-," Addie couldn't even bring herself to think about what the consequences could be if this actually did happen. And then a figure appeared.

The figure was cloaked in darkness and the only thing she could actually seen about this strange figure was the spiky shape on top of its head. She had to be brave, to be a Pokemon Trainer she had to have hope and trust. And most of all courage, the courage to take a step out of her morning routine, to take a chance, to make a difference, to show the world who she truly was. That she was Addie Waterflower, Pokemon Coordinator and Pokemon master. The greatest Pokemon master of all time, the one and only one. The only person that had had enough hope to achieve her dream, to skyrocket to victory. To see her dreams turn into reality.

She must take courage and put it into her hands and make it her friend. Not her enemy but her friend. So she called out weakly "Who is it? Show yourself! I've got Pokemon and not afraid to hurt you!" the dark figure moved to the left slowly and then… **CLICK!** The lights of the cafeteria were turned on; the bright lights over shadowed her and it took her a few minutes to let her eyes adjust to the lights. And there was the stranger that she had so feared; that she had been so afraid of, the very person that she had feared was- was eating a burger?

**Eating a burger? BET I GOT YOU THERE! (unless you figured out who it is then...DAMM YOU!! No just kidding!:) Who has a big stomach? Anybody? In the nect chapter, more plans revealed and the gang are on there way to Dewford Island! (And I'm actually using the map from my Sapphire/Emerald game to get the exact route to Dewford so it's all researched people!) R&R!! (flutters eyes lashes)**


	16. I saw my path, lit with my ambition

**I bet you thought that I was dead didn't you? But not yet!! THE AUTHORESS IS BACK!! I'm sorry that I've taken this long to update but I've been been VERY busy with School but I absolutely LOVE (sorry for the caps!) going on here so when I finally wrote up a chatper I had to put in on here for you guys to read! I'd like to say thank you for all my reviewers so far because your the ones that keep me writing and each new review gives me confidence so I really appreciate you all! (holds oscar and cries as dragged off!) Anyway, in this chapter we find out who the mysterious burger muncher is! (you've probaby figured it out already since one reviewer did!) and we see a bit more of Addie's dream and will the gang EVER make it to Dewford? Find out now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon at all and never will (I think?) and it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Pokemon USA! But I do own a baguel named Joe! **

"E'llo Addie! What are you so s'cared b'out?" Ash Ketchum said through muffled bites of his cheeseburger. "Ash, its you? Really you! What are you doing here? I thought that you were sleeping?" The girl replied, still shocked that she had been freaked out over nothing.

"I was ungry so I came down e're. You should have a burger, there rea't!" he mumbled again as bits of sauce covered his chin making him look like a wild animal. "No thanks, I'm trying to give them up," she replied uneasily, turning her gaze away from Ash who was devouring his burger without even a second look.

After several minutes of chomping and munching, Ash finished, wiping his chin heartily on a napkin. Addie turned her face to look at him. To think that one-day that this kid would be a Pokemon Master, she would love to see that, but first he would have to master the art of eating like a normal person, not a bulldozer.

"Um, Ketchum, I was just wondering how were going to get to Dewford Island. I mean, there are no ferries taking people to Dewford for two weeks and we can't possibly stay here too long, we don't have enough time."

The boy looked up and thought for a minute and then replied, "Well last time I was here there was a man called Mr. Briney who let me, Brock, Max and May take a ride on his boat to Dewford Island. But he lives on another Island so… got any ideas?" Addie sighed slowly. Then it came to her, it came slowly and steadily but it came sure enough.

"What about if we let our water pokemon take us there? They could take a rest each hour because there are plenty of big boulders to sit on the way, and all of us have water pokemon don't we?" she asked eagerly.

"We all do, but won't that be a strain on the pokemon? To just keep swimming with us on their backs, it'll be heavy for them."

"I didn't even know that you knew the word "Strain", I guess you've been catching up on your reading." Ash smiled back sheepishly and replied, "I'm not that dumb. Let's do this tomorrow!" and the two friends hi fived each other and as they did this made one promise. Friends forever no matter what.

**IN THE MORNING…**

"**WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**" a loud, high-pitched noise could be heard. It echoed through out the entire bedroom, the sound waves springing off the walls and dancing through the air.

"What the-?" Misty Waterflower exclaimed angrily as she put her hands over her ears in an attempt to block out the deafening noise. May and Addie had blocked their ears also and Addie quickly crept out of her bed and turned off the buzzing alarm clock. "Did I forget to mention that I set the alarm for eight?" she said uneasily as the other two other girls eyed her angrily like a pair of tigers on the prowl.

"Next time tell us when you set the alarm okay? Now my hair's gone all frizzy, it's going to take me half an hour to comb this down!" May whined as she started to brush her hair with a comb.

"You shouldn't comb it down. It suits you, just like your personality. All screwed up." Misty muttered to herself under her breath.

"Anyway," Addie piped in, trying to break the tension, "we have to get dressed and be ready and be down by the ocean at eight. Were heading off to Dewford Island by letting our water pokemon carry us over the water. We'll have breaks every hour so our pokemon don't get tired, there are big boulders along the ocean so we can sit on them while we rest okay?"

A brown haired girl was combing her hair and replied back snootily, "When was this decided? And what happens if one of us doesn't exactly want to travel over the ocean to some Island they've already been to."

Addie started to open her mouth but Misty spoke before her.

"If one of us feels that way, they can stay here by themselves or just go home. And Addie and Ash decided this. Addie needs to get to that Island for her next badge and if she doesn't go now, she might never have a chance to be a pokemon master. So don't ruin someone else's dream okay? And anyway, we have to still stop Team Rocket from using all those legendary pokemon to rule the world. Doesn't that sound enough of a reason to go May?" the back of the brown haired girl slumped and she nodded silently.

"Let's get dressed and meet Ash downstairs." And the three girls readied themselves for the journey of a lifetime.

**AT THE OCEANS EDGE…**

A boy stood strong and tall as the waves leapt over the oceans surface. First they were little, then with each roll they began to get bigger and bigger before they grew into a massive wave that towered the water beneath it. The boy watched them in wonder and amazement as the humongous wave became small again, just like the surface of the water, flat and still as if it had never became a gigantic wall of water.

"Pika pii?" a small yellow pokemon asked as the young boy turned his back on the ocean. "It's alright Pikachu, we'll get back to Sinnoh soon. I know you miss Brock and Dawn but we have to stop Team Rocket first. If we don't, no one will. And then who knows what they might do to this world. The place that we know now could completely change. The grass could go brown and frail, the land might go barren and dry, the water could dry up and the sun might never shine again. We have to do this for humanity and for future generations. It's our true destiny. Buddy, we have to stick together." And the Pikachu nodded in quiet agreement.

"Are we ready to go yet?" May impatiently said as she held her poke' ball which contained her Squirtle. "I'm ready to head off on the ocean," Misty said as she gazed at the water, "I can't wait to see all the beautiful water pokemon. Maybe I'll catch myself a new one! I'd like a Tentacool and a Tentacruel would be even better! Oh and maybe a Dewgong and a Squirtle! And also a-" but Ash quickly clamped his hand over her mouth and nervously added, "I think that's enough water pokemon talk for today." And Addie and May nodded nervously too.

A few minutes later the three girls and one boy were onto off the blue ocean water; their water pokemon taking them to their destination which was Dewford Island. After about an hour of swimming, the four friends and their pokemon sat on the closest boulders for a rest.

"Pheew, I'm wiped out. All that swimming has tired me out. How many more miles until we get to route 107?" panted May as she sat upon a big boulder rubbing her legs so the blood would rush back to her feet.

Misty sat upon another big rock with a small map, rubbing her chin every few minutes with a confused expression on her face.

Ash just had to make a comment on this; it was just too good a chance to make fun of his friend.

"Misty with a map. Isn't that surprising? And here I thought that you couldn't even read!" he said with a smirk on his face as he saw Misty's face go red with anger and she fired back at once, "At least I know how to check a map, you would get lost even trying to find one!" and she turned back to the map.

"Good one red!" May said as she and Misty hi fived each other. "Well, it will be at least another hour until we get to route 107, then we can go straight through to Dewford Island and rest up for the night." And with a quick flick of a butten, Addie turned off her Poke Nav International and got back into the water.

"You can't tell me that you're getting back into the water? We haven't had a break in hours and my feet are sore!" May moaned as she rubbed her feet for the eighteenth time that day. "Aren't you sick of rubbing your feet yet or do just enjoy the smell?" Ash cheekily said and in response got a splash of water straight in the face.

Addie looked turned her face towards the horizon and felt the warm, crisp fresh air brush against her cheek gently. The strong gusts of wind gathering around her, circling her like a merry go round. The sun was still up and shone bright as ever and as long as the sun was hung in the sky, her determination could not be deteriorated.

"It's only thirty minutes to Dewford Island now, I have to get there. I just have to win that badge. I must win it." And with all her strength, she tied herself to her Mudkip and started to be pulled along by her pokemon and the soft currents.

"Pika, pii, pii, pikachu," the sunshine yellow pokemon defiantly uttered, its will being spoken in such force that even May, Misty and Addie understood what it was saying. Ash Ketchum looked at his friend, the pokemon he had had for many years now, his trustworthy friend, his partner for life. He trusted Pikachu with his life and knew that what it was saying was true.

"Pikachu's right, we shouldn't stop Addie's dreams shouldn't be put on hold just because of sore feet. I remember how I felt before every gym battle, the tension, the anxiety, being so nervous but at the same time the excitement in me couldn't wait to burst out. A new challenge to face, a new badge to earn and a new friend to gain, its what pokemon is all about."

And the boy who had conquered many battles, lost hope and achieved dreams, seen adventures beyond belief and seen mysteries beyond imagination, knew that it was time for someone else's shot.

"I…I know too," the silence of the scene was broken by the stuttered words of a girl with brown hair with a red bandana with a white pokeball on it.

"I know the feeling of being afraid, feeling meek and small, shrewd with fear but I love the thrill, the rush of the moment and my heart pounding as I make my next move on the game board of life." May's voice trailed off as she lowered her head and her eyes reflected on the waters surface.

"Come on, we have an island to get to and a friend to cheer on," Misty was already in the water too, waiting patiently for the other two and finally they too jumped into the water and began on their way to route 107.

As she was being pulled by her pokemon, Addie turned around to see Ash and Misty who were both looking straight on ahead, not looking back at the ocean but looking forward, not ever turning back. And then she turned her eyes to May who was closing her eyes, enjoying the ocean's spray as it brushed against her face. _Thank you_, she thought as all four of them sped onto route 107.

**In the next chapter, what happens when the team gets attacked by a whole herd of Tentacruel and Tentacool, Misty risks her life for Ash and will she survive in return? And May needs to bump up her game is she's going to get Ash but how will she do it? Addie starts getting ready for Gym battle but what happens when the whole of Dewford town is attacked by a flood of lava and Darkrai makes an entrance? And Steven's plans get _even _dirtier than before! Read and Review to find out!! **


End file.
